yugioh battle to Saved the multiverse chapter 0 prolog
by signerleo
Summary: ian the futre son of sayer has lfit the future in ruins long with other worlds now it is up to toby and ayuka the future sun and daughter if yusei and akiza long ith toby girl firned maira to trvel to the past and get help form every one form there own past and other worlds will toby ayuka and maira and others be able to win or will ian and has team kill toby and others
1. Chapter 0 prolog

yugioh battle to Saved the multiverse

chapter 0 prolouge

It has been a year since the battle with Zarc doing this time Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri have split back into their own some with Yuzu Rin Ruri Serena but peace would be short-lived elsewhere in another universe it has been 18 years since the defeat zone

Ian: today is the day I get my revenge you know how much I hate you Toby your father is reason I never get much time with my own father your dad put my father sayer in jail and so you I going to die by end of this you will die, Toby, your father is pure evil he belong in jail it not my dad fleet that you want to take over and you never been able to beat me before and won't beat me this time you belong in jail with your dad Ian; my powers have grown far stronger Toby this time you will lose and die that is why I picked this tower to duel on who ever loses gets blow off it and will fail to their death fist I kill you than your sister then your girlfriend then your parents

toby: like hell you will I won't let you do that let's get this duel started

Toby 8000

Ian 8000

Ian: I start things off I summon Grapple Blocker next I play the spell card force summon this let me summon another monster this turn I summon telekinetic shocker and throw one card face down

Toby: Then it's my turn I draw I summon Metalfoes then i play copy mirror this spell let me copy your spell so now i two can summon another monster I summon Silent Psychic Wizard next I play the spell turner force this spell chine my Silent Psychic Wizard in to a turner so now it tuner my level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard with my level 4 Metalfoes behold is rose Beam

and star shot throw the sky as I synchro summon physic rose star dragon now go psychic rose star dragon attack telekinetic shocker Ian augh.

( Ian life points drop to 6700 )

Ian: Toby you walked right in my trap behold I use the trap card dark path this trap lets me boost the attack if one, my monster based off on when my turn starts

Toby: damn I set 2 cards to face down

Ian: it's my turn I play level up this ups the level my monsters in my hand so up my level 3 serene psychic to level and summon him next i paly the spell blazing tuner this let me summon tuner monster by sending 2 monsters on my side to grave so I sent both my monsters to the grave in order synchro to summon Psychic Nightmare now as you know he in attack if 2400 but thanks to trap, he gets copy your dragon attack points add to his own

Toby: shit has monster has 5400 attack points

Ian: that right toby now go Psychic Nightmare attack toby dragon

Toby: Ahh * he yelled spitting blood *

( getting sent cashing in too well )

( Toby life points drop to 5600 )

Toby: Augh has power has grown stronger that hurt I never been hit so hard by an attack before

Ian: there will be more where that came from brat but for now I will end my turn

Toby: damn it my body I get hurt badly from being knocked in too that well ugh my arm hurts way

Ian: what's with that light ( the boy toby arm is lighting up )

Toby: that mark on my arm it marked, if signer but father said the crimson dragon lift and yet now am giving signer mark will if only about lift, for now, need come up with a plan to take him down

Ian: what now the kid deck is lighting up

Toby: I draw with this card the majestic dragon iI never had this card before it must have something with the crimson dragon then use this I summon majestic dragon then I play monster reborn so come back physic rose star dragon now play the spell bust revile this lay me take monster car for my deck and summon it so summon the level 1 tuner psychic rose fellow so I tune my rose with my physic rose star dragon and my majestic dragon now I synchro summon majestic rose star dragon

Ian: I am surprised you get new monster but even with that card you steal cant win within attack if 3300 won't be enough to stop my monster as i set card 3 turns so has attack points won't drop just yet

Toby: I know that I play the spell rose to depower this drop your dragon attack points to 0

Ian: what

Toby: now go majestic rose star dragon attack Ian dragon Ian urk *he yelled spitting blood *

( Ian life points drop to 3400 )

Ian: that hurt you will pay brat I use my trap card beater force this revile my monster force put him at some attack points as yours and that not all their force to do battle

Toby: fine then let them do battle

( both monsters destroy one another )

Toby: I end my turn

Ian: my turn I draw and I will play my own monster reborn now come on back Psychic Nightmare and now attack toby life points right now

toby: urk * he yelled coughing blood hitting the wall again breaking his arm *

( Toby life points drop to 3600 )

Ian: I play quick play spell re-battle this spell let my monster attack again

Toby: shit urk * he yelled coughing blood again and has shirt rips in half *

(Toby life points drop to 600 )

Toby: urk damn he said * drop to has knees *

Toby: I don't have enough strength to stand up

Ian: end my turn

Toby: trap card open damage redo this trap can only be used the turn after I take damage this makes you take some 3000 points if damage like I just take

Ian: what urk * he yelled spitting blood *

Ian: augh damn you that it we will do this as psychic power vs psychic power

Toby: fine you're on Ian Toby and Ian psychic powers clash

Ian: no-no how can this brat power rival main

Toby: i can keep this power struggle up for as long need be

Ian: what is going on rift just ripped open in the sky

Toby: it seems are clash in power has ripped up a rift in time I can't let this clash keep going

Ian: no I can be losing to this brat I won't lose

Toby: Il give it all have to stop you

Ian: No no if am going down am take you with me brat i use the spell

meteor of destruction the tower blows up the force of the blast can hit both Toby and Toby can get sent flying to throw the open rift in the sky and Ian fails to have a death

voice; Ian you had your enemy right where you wantrf and he sent you to your death I can save you and let you get your revenge on Toby

Ian: who are you how can you save me

voice; I am the king if nether world all you need to do is take one of my earthbound immortals and become a dark signer and you can get revenge on him but my power is greaty weekend by the crimson dragon so once you become dark signer you have to wight year to go to get your revenge you need to get army I only have enough power right now to make you a dark signer so wight 1 year then you can set out to make your army and get revenge

Ian: I will take your offer

king nether world; smart move young Ian now you will be reborn as a dark signer

Ian: augh!

Ian: Hahahaa yes this perfect my psychic power is far stronger now in 1 year that brat Toby will pay I don't no where that rift in the sky sent him to but I will find him when the time comes

Toby: augh where am I never saw this place before I ugh he says passing out

Yuto: shun did you see that rift just opened in the sky

Shun: yes we should check it out there could be another invasion.

they can head to the rift

Yuto: this is spot and there appears to be a kid here

Shun: I take it he comes from rift as if never seen him before but I wonder why he is here

Yuto: you may be right Shun, however, this kid is hurt badly we need to take him in I do not think he is here to invade no one wood sent someone in has a shape to invade

Shun: we can take him back to the base we build doing the war with fusion

Allen: welcome back Shun and Yuto and whos that kid with you

Yuto: we find him passed out badly hurt on the floor

Shun: it somes he may have come from a rift that opened in the sky we don't know who he is and way he is here'

A DAY LATER

toby: augh where am now what is this place and how long have I been out

Allen: you where Found by Yuto and shun you were in bad shape this is the XYZ dimension and you been out for day

Yuto: good you're awake

Shun: so tell us who are you and what brings you here and what happens to you

Toby;xyz dimension iv never head if that place before the rift must give take me to another universe the name is Toby as for way am here way don't I start by telling you how I end up in shape I was in

I was dueling Ian the son if sayer both are pure evil Ian hated me to do my father takeing down has dad locking him up he wanted revenge he force me to duel him on top of tower where loose wood die near end if duel we both had low life points after are synchro monsters battled and Ian fared he wood lose see we had physic power battle and the clash between our powers owned rift in the sky

And once again Ian felt he was on the edge if losing so he used his power to bring a card to life we get hit by blast I was all hurt bad form our duel then I get hit by the blast and was sent throw rift and end up here and passed out

Shun: so are you from synchro dimension Reiji never told us about guy name sayer we know about a guy named rogur form are vest there and he was pure evil to

Toby: I don't know what this synchro dimension is or who this roger is but he sounds just as bad as sayer where am the form we many legendary duelists over the years like Yugi Muto Zane and many others we use fusion and synchro summoning

Yuto: so it sounds like their other universes out there we don't know about and you form one of them

Toby: I am no shape to return to my universe right now

Yuto: you can stay as long you like Toby

Toby: so what is this xyz stuff all about

Shun; we can teach you what xyz summoning is all about Toby can watch Yuto and I duel

time skip

Toby; so that wha summoning this is awesome summoning type I really want lrian all can about this so i can XYZ summon to then can show my father Yusei fudo what this summoning type is all about so shun I get to say that xyz summoning really some cool and jack will want to see it to

Yuto: so there jack in your universe to I take it your most have been close to the synchro universe just like this sayer you talked he most have ben your guy,s vallin and roger most never exist or neverbecome a big shot in your world

toby; sayer was vallin and all but the big vallins were the the dark signers and there earthbound cards and rex goodwin controlled the city

Shun; I see and earthbound cards there guy in a synchro world that uses them to

Toby; rex goodwin become dark signer like has bother romon but in end after the dark signer lost my father yusei fude bright the the satellite and city togther you see years before that when my father was only baby rex goodwin brother started hearing voices and wanted to become dark signer he told has bother to get the signers to come back and stop him when the time is right he made zero reverse happen my grandfather sent dad out to get away before he died along with many people my dad was born in city but do zero reverse he had grown up in the satellite

Yuto; so that one if many things that set your world apart from the synchro world they never had a zero revenge just top and poor people like your world the two were apart from one another do to this roger and high ups lot him run the city and way you talked snyrho world may one day have dark signer seeing how you said they use earthbound cards we don't know how roger get these cards to give to the guy who used them

Toby; it makes me wonder what other worlds are out there that we don't know about and what happens in these worlds

Ruri; you can say that again

Toby; huh who are you?

Ruri; I am Ruri and shun is my brother and who may you be?

Toby; so your shun sister nice to meet you Ruri and my name is toby am not from here your brother and Yuto find me hurt take me so I could recover

a few days later

toby: I think am better now so then I should be returning my sister and my girlfriend may be worried long with my parents

shun; so you have a sister two huh next time you visit you should bring her here am sure she wil get along with my sister Ruri

Toby; yeah am sure Ayuka wood and next time I will bring my girlfriend Maira; with me and maybe next time we can duel

Ruri; yes you do that I would like to meet your sister too

Toby; will its time for my return we wil meat again later and of some like this roger guy ever come back I will come help you he say walking throw the rift

later that day

Akiza: Toby where you been you have Been your father and I worried sick

Yusei; you been gone for almost a week everyone was worry about you

Maira; what took you so long toby and what happens to your outfit way dos it get holes in it

Ayuka; brother don't make me worry like that again

Toby; sorry everyone I was forced in to duel with sayer son Ian he fared he was going lose doing are power clash and rift ripped open in sky and Ian used has powers to bring card to life we both get hit with the blast and I was sent throw the rift I don't know what happened to Ian

I was badly hurt and it seme the rift I went throw go,s to another universe the XYZ universe I was take in by Yuto and shun so I could recover and they show me how XYZ summon and they told me there a universe that only use synchro to and they have a jack as will

so ai most say it seems the multiverse theory is true

yusei: so that where you ben and it sounds you ben hrow let son and if I had known about that world I would gone there to help them it does make me wonder how everyone else turned out there i guess do to no zero revse things turned out different

this is the end if a prologue

next up the dark signers build up


	2. chapter1

yugioh battle to safe the multiverse chapter 1 a dark future

1 year later

{ian; today is the day revgne}: will be main ib ben bying my time, but}: but today is the right day and I need ti free my father

computer warning warning break in alert}

Security1;we have a broke}in at cell block 120 send back up

Security2. }: ". right way call office and 10 you're} with me

security3: stop right there stop away}: put your hands in air in}:

{ian}: ; ahahahaha you think you can stop me feel my power with this spell Meteor of Destruction destroy these officers}

Security;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh}

Ian}"; now to finish what I}: come here for Meteor, Flare}: "destory this cell door and free my father

sayer; }:"; how long has been}: scene we last saw one anther

Ian}"; it has been}: years dad but now I have freed you and I have grown} replaces stronger}: by beocmnig a dark signer} to dying}: in in my duel with that "bart Toby} and you can become stronger to by}:becameing}: a dark sinner}like me

time skips, ian}"; yes yes I love it burn, {burn to ground watching this city{brun}: is great

sayer}"; yes it is{son}: we areunstoppable}

: yusei: }: ": Toby} take your sister awok {ayuka}: and your girl firned maria and run your mother,and I}: will handle this

Toby; }: "; but I can't}: do that I need help

Akiza}; sayer is a mad man} and being together with has a son} and who ever else}: is out there is no choose}: you have leave we handle this toby}:; fine, but}: you better come back Maira} auyka lets get out here he say running}:

"ayuka; where are we running}: to

maira; }: "; we should fight them Toby}

"Toby; I}:{agree but}:father went us to get away, but}:"I know someone}: who can hlep us I just hoop my tech skull are good enough to get him fixed in an hour later

Toby} ; that should do it is every thing} is working}:ok

Bruno}:; yeah, it}: should be and who are you any way} -

"Toby: the name is Toby} am the son if Yusei} and"akiza this is my sister awake}: and girl friend maria

father and mother are going after sayer and {has}:son Ian}they destroyed}: destroyed the world father told me to take my sister and girlfriend}: and run then we find you fixed you up bruno;i had hoop like this wood never happen again}: anther ruined}:

toby;agian?

Burno;yes} "I originally}: coem form the future with zone paradox}: Lester} jakbo}: and{primo to do snyrho summon to much

the world went out control}: "lift world in ruins only my self}: zone paradox}: and aorpia lived and grow old

we at deaths door we asked zone}: bring us back as"machine {aproia}: asked}: zone to bring}: him back}:as 3 point in life}: has child hood} -audlt}: and old}: (witch wood become "with Lester}{primo}: Jacob}: ( and we went back in time to"fix the past and stop the"horrible future, I}: meat}: your{fahter}: show him {aceel}: wrong snyhcro summon as{vizer}: and dateta aceel snyrho}:"I give my life to geve your father the key to find}: come a higher}: greater summon and am gussing your father beat zone and showed him better future form what}: you told me you had great future tell {ianruined it

{toby}:"; so that whole}:now I}:"get what you mean

Maira} "Maira; it looks nuke just}: went off

ayuka;no no

toby;eyes tear up

Toby} ": but that is where every one is at no noi lost every}: (thing this can't}: be

burno;that not ture}:{toby}: there is a way}:to fix all this you remember}: what I}: told you right that i"come from}: the {future i know how zone made that time"travel tech we jsut have to fix paradox duel runner and sue that tech to build mine}: a maghine that can open portal to the past but that will take some time

Ayuka}; but how much}: (time we {lost}: wrong word"lost are partners;out there she crying maria; }: "we need do some thing as there not mcuh time }: "tell that blast effect}: hit here

{toby}: "I know where}:go to get more time

{burno}: grab paradox}: (duel runner and come with me and my sister and my girl}: we can "go to the xyz universe}:

burno;xyz will that new if future people}: (if my era had know about that summon type maybe}: zone wood never had us to go past back then wood never happen, but}:we will fix your future so we get back that}: great future your tlaked about lets go there they can grab paradox duel runer and go to xyz world

time skip

shun;i see you come back Toby} and you 2 girls with you I}: "I take you bright your

sister and girl}: {frined}: but who is the other guy Toby}; }: sorry this}: is not }: the i planed} - to have us meat agian but this is {burno}: he is a frined}: if my father, I}: "I lost every thing} - do to sayer son Ian} he become dark sginer and ruined my world }: with had amry my parnters}: went to}: "to fight them and giant blast went off and}: i lost my {parners}:

shun: sorry to here that we can help you stop}:

this guys right}: Yuto}

Yuto; am guessing}: these guys won't}: stop}: come at just}: and your world" Toby} they wil lieky come here soon enough}:

toby;but even you two alone may not be able to stop them but there is way to stop it this all form happening {burno}: is working}: on bailding}: a {maigne}: my self my sister

and my girl friend long with burno cna go back to the past

shun i"see so you can fix this by going}: "going to past yuto; how long do you need

burno}: ; give us 1 hour, then come with us to draw them away}: so we go past Yuto} "Yuto: }:": get it, we get noting to lose with you, going} to the past}: take this {computer}:chip with you, it will give}: you info on duelst}: form snyhro fusion and standred}:and you all reday know but the top duelst in xyz and try find other universes}: to get as much hlep as you can to in hour} later

{burno}:; it is fisnshed}: now lets go they go throw rift in}:

ian so you come back{toby} "now i don't}: have to waste}: time hunting}: pursue you down your going}: like your partners brat

"yuto; I}: don't think that is happen

{ian}:who the hell are you

sayer; they get to be some}: kind if friends}: if Tobys}

{ian}:; get it, they}: must}: be from}:that rift

yuto;be hold the xyz monster dark rebellion dragon

shun;}:and Raidraptor Satellite Cannon

"Ian; }: what the hell is this}:xyz carp you think you hold us for long with these new monsters}: \sayer; your only going}: to delay}: cause your end and you know it

shun; "o we don't}: {paln}: to take you all down

Yuto}"; we are just delaying}: cause you and you two may be just as eivl as {zarc}:

{ian}: i dotn no or care who this zarc is your just keep me form killing toby right way

toby:{burno maira ayuka}: are you ready}:

Ayuka}; yes am ready}: bro

maria; let do} this, today}: we birng back"; mom, dad}: toby:"mom, dad I}: will see you in past and fix this misses}

{burno}; the machine}: is ready}: iv set for one time tirp and taken the chip} out so when we get to past we will have chip} letets go throw the portal}: it is opening

Toby}:; right, lets}: go the

sayer; they're} getting}: away in} the portal ian)"toby you can run from me what no the portal is closing}: damn it we hurry}: cath toby shun; i"don't think so your going to have go throw us fist we not let}: make it possible through a specific action or lack of action for something to fist let you go Yuto}: this be in all out battle

Ian}: ; damn the portal closed

sayer; }: "; we will deal with these two then in}:

{ian}: right fahter}:

time skip 17 years in the past

Toby}; that was bumpy}:ride, but we made it

maira}:; now to find the others ayuka}: not lets get going}:then

bruno;i will wait, "I used, bit}:t my own power as vizer to bost}: then magine}: so i need to rechgre

Toby} ; right, we}: today is the day the tiwns get a hotel in there} -re vest to the city so you can find us there

Bruno}: ; right

mean will back in present}:

{ian}: ; ugh these xyz use where lot hard to beat but we}: "we take them}: out in end of we are going after toby may have a grorp of storng foes like that then we are going to need more power if we had not used the hlep if if army we may not have win that duel but where did toby and others go

sayer;likey they went to the past

ian Ian}: ; to the past what make you think that

sayer: Iliaster is how Rex}: goodwin}"talked about them, I}:had big time stuff}: on goodiwn back then that is how"I know Iliaster was from}: the future with means they had way to time travel}: am sutr that toby brat find there} tech and used it to go past

{ian}:; yes, that}:"most, be it but the machine}: that they used is over there it is missing a chip they must}: have "been smart enough}: to take that chip with them am going}: the to have make a charge if plans this time it wont be you and me as just}: and the only dark signers with army if

robots}: if that kid find out how}: in tp time travel}: then so can i} " and I will make in amry if powerful}: dark signers run run all you want}: feel Toby} "I will find you where you are

mean will back in the past\

Leo}:; hurry}: up {luna}: i"don't want keep Ashley} wighting} "I told}: her to meet us at the hotel}:

luna;coem down leo}: your girl}: a frined wont be mad if your bit later

Ashley}; you two made it come now Leo}: and luna lets head to the room then go for swim}:} "I went this date to be perfect}:

Leo}: ; yeah, we}: can head to room, Ashley}

Luna}; you two make me laugh Ashley}

"Ashley; and why}:is that Luna}

"Luna: you and leo love try not keep other wighting yet you know it wont chgine any thing

"leo;;uan you know hwo much"I care for Ashley} we did}: meet}: at the {tournament}: where we fist fail in love and luna you dont make her father}:mad that guy pro duelist}: after all one if the bests

Luna} ; come on Leo}: you know aster phoenix}: won't}: will get mad at you after all you saved}: has a daughter}from}: a crazy fan

Leo}: yeah I}:{know but}:"I just}:t worry about it easily}:

{ashley}: ; Leo you worry a bit} oo much}: (now lets go"I went hit the pool all ready, but}: first}: we go to the room, she say ksising him they can head to the room

Toby}:; come on ayuka and maria the hotel is right}: here now lets knock on their door he knock on there door

{maira}: : it}: whats is takeing them so long Toby}

ayuka;come on awsner the door

Leo}: hello can I help}: you 3 with some thing?

Toby}": fist off, the}: name is Toby} and this my sister awake{ayuka}: and my girl frirned maria we our form future my self}: and {ayuka}: are the son and daughter}: if Yusei} and {akiza}:

ayuka;now if you let us, we}: have let to tell you as to why}: we are here

{maira}: ; come on time is wasting Ashley}; who at the door, Leo

Leo}: (; will this boy named Toby} seys he and has sister {ayuka}: and maria are form the future and that he and alike}: having the same or similar characteristicsreplaces {ayuka}: and are the son and daughter}: if Yusei} and accuse{akiza}:

luna;then let them in Leo we need here why}: they have come all this way to past}: ashley:"your sister is right something had to have happen to make them come all this way and I}: wood like to what that is

Toby}"; thanks for letting}: us in and about the future, it}: alll starts with sayer son Ian} he become a dark signer} busted}: has {"father out}: if jail and made him dark signer to they create in the army} and set off some kind blast that destroyed}: the city I}: refers "I lost my partnersthat day and with Bruno help}: "me and my sister and my girl friend}: a were able to come back here

{leo}: "; then we need tell Yusei} right way but where is {burno}:

Ashley}; didnt {burno}: come with with you?

Ayuka;yes} he did, buthe used some has own power}: to boost}: increasereplaces the machine}: and when we get here he need to recharge}: load so we went on the head} replaces and told him where to find us Luna}; will then we get yusei , after burno shows up

{mean}:will in future few months have passed}: g

{ian}:; finally}: after some time i will able to find way to time tobut wont only be throw time, but}: to other universes}: to i'll start with{zarc}: I went find all can about}: (t him and who better then to find a roger guy} in snyhro city I}: form what i recall yuto and shun said i was befor lsoein to me that was cazy liek rule if snthro city roger who disappedd but i

can fix that by make him a dark}: signer I"I use the king if n {naher}: world"power}: now to open petrol} to snyhro city past he said opening the ptorl and gonig throw it

{ian}: "I made it king if the natural world} sm s "dark signer form future who need your help}: so can {creat}: in army if dark signers

where I}: come from}: my king if nether}: world has lost}: to much power}: "the power needed to}: {create}: tons if dark signers so lend me your power to make in army}: a

king if nether}: ; as you wish}

ian}:. now lets}: find roger o yes there he is roger I}: "can, give you shot at {revgne}: all you do join}: become a dark signer

roger; sure Ilike the sound if that

{ian}: good there are going to be many new dark signers now next one on my list}:is {zarc}: tell me all you knowabout him roger

roger; o {zarc}: huh he be perfect}: being complete of its kind and without defect or blemishreplaces {prefact}: wrong word"perfect {zarc exist years ago he was powerful}: "duelst but one day he hurt someone}: the fans cheered}:zarc went mad and become the

supreme king, he}:, he fused with has monster supreme king dragon then {professor}: daughter}: ray battleed{zarc}:{she}: beat him useing 4 special}: unique cards do both zarc and ray }: died, but there}: spirts loved on}: and the cards create}: Yuya}Yuto} Yuri} yugo}: now {zarc}: {gole}: was}: to}: get {reviled by haveing them fuse in to}: and he not only have who creat reiancitned

ray had yuzu s {serena {rin}:and Ruri} in end}: {zarc}: did come back, but}: but ray used {reira}: to take down zarc}: {reria}: "wood seal zarc inside herslef}: then in to baby zarc}: soon after was {purefied}: and year later the professor}: find way to revile has daughter ray and bring back Serena} rin

ruri yuzu into}: there own bodys}: and he was bale to split Yuya} Yuto} Yuri} replaces {yuri}: and Yugo} back}: in to their}: own bodies}:and remove}:{zarc}: sprit}: separate form reira and that wood retuen her back to her}: {orignal}:l age

Ian}"I see that not a problem} wih the king if the"nether world help}: i can give zarc has {orignal}: body back and has spit wil go inside, then}: that wil make him dark signer now king if {nahter}: world"recreate}: {zarc body

king}: king if nature}: it will be down

ian;zarc spirt can see that has body has retained}: and he go inside of"into that body and be {rvield}: as a dark signer 10 mins later}:

{zarc}: "I have returned}:

{ian}: ; am the one}: who brought}: you back as a dark signer

then ian can get has team toghter}:

{ian}: {only}: few more}: poople reamie}:

"I most fix {aporia}: body, but}: fist i need to go in past then fix has body along with paradox body fist thing}: fist is to free my father}: "true be told my father}: in future}: "won't last long with damage he take so best to fix things}: by geting the {past}: {vison}: if my father}: when he was 17 years younger, he}: about 30 at that time I

ian can go to past with has team bust has out if jail

sayer; who are

{ian}:; am your son from}: the future I}: come back to free you

sayer}:"I can see it now

"Ian; join me farther' as the dark signer

sayer; sure in

{ian}: ; now to fix up paradox in

{hour}:later} -

paradox"i live again}:

{ian}: and now for aporia damn this taking longer than}: i palned

in{hour}: later

{aporia}: can split back into}: the 3 that made him and doing}: so split the good and evil}: sides}: "Lester is the good side will primo}: jacob {become}: enter the evil side }:

ian}:; Lester} jacob}: primo"join me

primo;sure thing

jacob; yeah

{lester,; the awsner is no I}: won't}: join you

{ian}: "; what did you say know one say}: no to me you trader "I give

you life}: {agian}: and this}: is how you repay me, you}: will pay for that one brat with my power nowyou will}: become human again}: kid,

he}: say, turning}: Lester} human again}:

{lester}:; so what you}: made am}:human again, you}: can take your plan}: and stick it am out ifif here he says}: "running off

ian:{primo}: go after the kid, make sure to kill him

lester;i know there get be some where} not to far {"wait there hotel that will work

Toby} ; lets head out to get hold of my father

Lester} "; let see witch way the 2nd floor wood be my best bit}: he say "running to 2nd floor with

{primo}:

"close behind him

Maira}; do you see someone}: {runing}: this way

Ayuka}; yeah, I}: do

Leo}: "; that is Lester}

Luna}; but isnt}: he gone,

Ashley}: ; who is Lester}

Leo}: lester is one if 3 popple who"become one to make aoripa

Lester} runs up to Toby} and others

primo: }: : you can't}: run forever Lester} you trader

Leo}: hold on what is"with your calling Lester tader isnt he on your side

primo}: ; not any more}: that brat turned on us master Ian} him shot to joun us and he said no so the boss turned Lester} back in}: to a normal}: human

Toby} what Ian}how the hell did}: he find way to the past}: damn its}:

{primo}:; now you brats know too}: much so you all are going to die he say punching}: "leo in the stomach

Leo}: ({urk}: he yells gaging and passing out

Ashley}; Leo no, how}: could you hit my boyfriend

{luna;leo is hurt}:

{primo}: wrong i wood be mroe worred abotu yourself kid, he}: says elbowing Ashley} and ayuka}: in "their stomachs

Ashley};{urk}: she pass out

ayuka {oguh she}: pass out

toby;ayuka you ass hole how dare}: you hit my sister

luna;ashley no

{primo}:; you are} next Luna}

Lester}; you're} not putting}: your hands on Luna} you will get through}: me fist

primo; fine} he says} kneeing Lester} in the stomach lester;aughh he yelled}:

passing out Luna; Lester} no dammit}: he get hurt}: trying to save}: me'

{primo}:; now for you Luna} and {maira}: he say, punching}: them in there stomachs luna}: {urk}: " she pass out

{maira}: {oguh she}: pass out

Toby} "; your going}: to pay for that primo

promo}: "I don't}: think so he say elbowing Toby} in the stomach Toby};{urk}: wrong he pass out

{primo}:drags Leo}: (Ashley} Luna} Lester} Toby} maria and ayuka back in}: to their}: of hotel room and ties them up to chairs with red ropes around their}: upper and lower arms, upper}: , upper legs above and blow there knees lowerlegs ankles then tapes there mouths shut and remove their}: shoes socks off their}: feet and poors gasoline} all over their}: foot were {primo;this i were you brats suffer death he say throwing a match

on floor lighting up the room primed

primo}:; later brats he say runing}: off

Ashley} Leo}: (Luna} Lester} Toby} Maira}and ayuka wake up and start struggling}:

leo:grrrmmpHmmph!

ashley:MMMMMPH!

toby;GMMMH?! MMMMPH, HMMMPH!"

lester:MMM, MMMGH! GMMM OOMMMFF MMMMMPH!

ayuka:MMMPH MMMPH! MMMMMPH MMPH MMMMPH!"!

maria:Hm mmmmmph,Nmh ghf hmmmmph mm mmmmmph.!

luna:Nmh ghf nmhnm, rfrfnm nmnmh nmn. Mmf nmf hmmrn." !

the room heats up and sweat poors}: down Leo}: Ashley} luna}: Lester} Maira} Toby} and {ayuka}: faces

Lester} puts has head down and crys}: "blaming himself}: for them being in this mess

lester Leo}: and Toby"Toby shirts}:burn off to the heat easily{ashley}: ayuka Luna} maria" jackets burn off do to the heat and their}: "their shirts burn in half}: and their}: stomachs show Toby} gets angry and trys to get free then cries}: as the flames get bigger and the room gets hotter}: leo ashley lester luna maira toby and ayuka pass out as heat get even hoter and flames get closers to them and more smock fulls the room

that is the end if chapter 1 things dont look good for toby and the others how are they going to get out this mess find out in chapter 2 the invasion starts


	3. Chapter 2

yugioh battle to safe the multiverse chapter 2 the invasion starts

Bruno; }: Toby} said they{be at}: this hotel and there is fire coming from}: one if the rooms

I need make sure it's}: not the room they're}: in

he say"runing in to 2nd floor and kicking the door open

burno;it is them I} need to get them out, right way he say dragging them out and untieing and ungaging}: them everyone}:wakes up coughing Toby} "; ugh coguh Bruno how did you get us out there room

burno;yes what happen how did you end up tied up to these {chairs}: and how did the room end up on fire

{maira}: primo}: is how

Ashley; he was after Laster}

Luna}; he called him tader}: for not joining has boss Ian} replaces {ian}:

ayuka; then he attacks}us }:

{leo}"; and he knocked us out and he tied us up}

fash back time

mokuba; have you guys final get the maghine reday

kc1; guy yes we have

mokuba; good now I will bring back naoh he say turning on the maghine

naoh;augh am alive but how and is that you mokuba you growing taler secne I last saw you

mokuba;yes its me and am the that had kc work build magine for bring poople back and I used it to bring you back to life

naoh;you did all that for me thanks

mokuba; sure thing we brothers after all

kaiba;there you are mokuba wight how is noah alive

mokuba; I bright him back to life with kc tec way

kaiba; so you kc was able to finsh the tec after all good I need to use that maghine my slef

mokuba;oh I know way you want to use it bring kisara

naoh;who is kisara

mokuba;will noah seto and atem lvied 3000 years ago seto was with girl named kisara who died kaiba end up back in past some time after atem and meat her so I see way he wants her back and atem is spirt that use to be with yugi

naoh; that makes secne

mokuba;yes and 2 months ago iv ben working on try to become good duelst using my alien deck so noah care to help me out

naoh; sure mokuba I be more the happy to

kaiba; ok lots give this maghne run

kisara;wight am alive but how

kaiba;am the oen who bright you back kisara it ben long time

kisara;yes it has thanks for brining me back

kaiba;i tech you be great duelst kisara

end if flash back 1

flash back 2 starts

ian;lets see so this is the spot the place of lost souls lot see no, not}: you, not}: {you not} as well, oh}: yes, your}: , your one am looking for

{zorc}:Bakura;and just who are you and way did you come all this to tlak to a {spirt}:

{ian}: am the future son if sayer a powerful}: physic duel ist and iv been}: reborn as dark signer and iv set out to get a "them if villains}:together so I can take over am offing these {villains}: what ever"they want if they help me kill}:my enemies}:and their}:enemies}: our my enemies}: to zorc{barkua}:; that sound}:great in}all but am spirt I have no way to help you

ian"; thats where your wrong you see with the power if king of the netherworld I can revive}:you

in your own body all you have to do is agree to become dark signer you will be revived and more powerful}: "than you were before}:

{zorc}: barkua;then the awsner is yes, as for what i want when we win thar wood be to bring back zorc

Ian}; that is easy enough, I}: , I should tell you that the {pharaoh is gone, so if your looking for {revenge}: you should take out on Yugi} after all, of}: if it had not been}:for Yugi} the pharaoh never wood have ben}: able to beat you again

zorc bakera}: so this is the power ofa dark signer i have to say it feels great and your right that Bart}:Yugi} did ruin my plans so I will be more then happy to kill him

{ian}:; good and any one we kill gets tied up imprisoned}: in the darkness realm}: a domain that.s conenct to shadows the shadow is just above hell this darkenss relam is just above the shadows this darkness rleam is part if Purgatory, and there is no retuen form there

zorc barkua; I like the sound}: of that

Ian}"; yeah, now}: for the next person}{am looking}: for I believe}: you know Mark}: and I see him just up head

zorc bakura; of you think he be of hlep}: then by all means i dont care who joins}: just as long get to kill yugi

dark Marik} ; and what is it you want with me

ian;iv come to officer}: you a deal of you agree} to become a dark signer}you will live}: again in your own body you wil lbe be bale to get your revenge}: think about it the pharaoh wood never wood have beating you had kaiba not giveing him that card

dark Marik} yeah you right on that I will take your deal in}:

{ian}: Marik} i neeed 5 if your formor team mates rare hunter Arkana Lumis Umbra and strings

dark mairk;if you think they help then they are all yours

{ian}:"; good now to bring them back

they all come back as dark signers

{ian}:; next up is {paink}: Bandit Keith and Gozaboro i know i can find 2 if the 3 am looking for here now i will bring{piank}: back as dark signer Ian} replaces

{ian}: it is down ; now for you

Gozaboro;what who are you want do you want from}:me

{ian}: i come ; to give you shot at revenge}: may I remind you that you had every thing going for you then your son Noah}: ruined it and Noah}: has ben revied by Mokuba}so don't you want revenge}: on him all you have tp do is become a dark signer} you be alive again

Gozaboro;you have deal} -

{ian}: as for you paink}: you like to put fear}: in others you love the darkness}: and being a dark signer most be great to you so you should duel Mokuba put fear}:in that kid heart make him suffer before}:kill him

paink;am going to enjoy}: this

Ian}; now to find keth}: I know just where he is hello keth}:

{keth}: you ben on run secne your were so sure your where loseing your mind

{keth}:"; and whats your point in}:

ian;i can help you if agree to become dark signer you can get your revenge}: let me tell}: a little something}:about a parallel universe version}: of you keth}:remember}: when you went}: after pegasus}:

keth}:"; yeah so I went cazy for bit what about it

ian;yeah you did, but}:not your {parallel}: universe}:self}: he don't fail in to the oecan when going after {pegasus}: he made your otherself}: your kill himself you get brought}: back to life}: later by has bother who wented revgne}: do to pegasus death that right in that unvierse Bakura} killed him you were revied so he could find out what happen that day you told him it was {yugi}: you later dueled Joey} he made fool out you so "don't you think you should get revnge for what happened}: to your other slef become a dark signer and you can get revgne}: on joey and not only will you get earthbound god;" of you becoem dark signer but i will give in you card used by your other slef in evil god do we have deal Keth}

{keth}:"; yeah we have deal

{ian}: good; now its time we pay vest to anther"universe

time skip

ian;Yako Tenma it nices to meat you ben trying to bring pegasus back your parlalel slef try the some thing and he failed to only he give up being eivl witch you did not

you could see him aigan if you work for me become dark signer or I could even use my master power to rviel peage for you if you help me kill some deulsts so how about it

yako; you have deal ian

ian;good now it time I head to next era I steel need more mumber for my team by time we wil take over no one is going to sotp us and this hwen we meat again toby you wont get way this time you will die I cant wight to have our rematch your death wil be by my hands boy you see soon enugh

ian;yeah you did, but}:not your {parallel}: universe}:self}: he don't fail in to the oecan when going after {pegasus}: he made your otherself}: your kill himself you get brought}: back to life}: later by has bother who wented revgne}: do to pegasus death that right in that unvierse Bakura} killed him you were revied so he could find out what happen that day you told him it was {yugi}: you later dueled Joey} he made fool out you so "don't you think you should get revnge for what happened}: to your other slef become a dark signer and you can get revgne}: on joey and not only will you get earthbound god;" of you becoem dark signer but i will give in you card used by your other slef in evil god do we have deal Keth}

{keth}:"; yeah we have deal

{ian}: good; now its time we pay vest to anther"universe

time skip

ian;Yako Tenma it nices to meat you ben trying to bring pegasus back your parlalel slef try the some thing and he failed to only he give up being eivl witch you did not

you could see him again}: if you work for me become a dark signer} or I could even use my masters power to revie}: hm}: for}: you of you help me kill some duelst}: so do we have deal} -"

yako;yeah

{ian}:"; good now it's}: time I head to next era I steel need more members}: to add my team by time we will}:take over all no one is going to stop}: us and this time"Toby won't}:get way this time he will die I can't "wait to have our rematch has death will}: the be by my hands that boy will see soon enough}:

end if flash back 2

{leo}:; ok we get hold Yusei} " throw computer}:video chat

Yusei} "; it seems} I have a video}chat messages}: "from Leo}: and Luna}

;will}: leo"Luna how it going on

leo;;will better now,

luna;but}: there is some thing we need tlak about

Yusei}; }:"; hang on a sic who is girl with yellow hair right next to Leo}: (

Luna}that Ashley she my brother girl friend}:

"Yusei; }:; really you get girlfriend, Leo}:

Leo: yeah i do he say blashing

yusei;so you find the right person} she most really}: like you Leo}:

"Leo; yeah Ashley here is the daughter if aster phoenix

yusei;i i"heaed, he had a daughter} but never heard what her name was

Leo}: "; what can say we both fell in love with one anther when we meet}: at at the a duel tournament}:

Ashley; }: "; nice to meat you Yusei}

Yusei} ; some here

Luna}; now that out way there another"reason we called you

ashley:earlier}: today we get vest form 4 people )"from the future one if them you all ready}:

Bruno; it's}: been}: long time, Yusei

Yusei}""; Bruno}: your are back, did}: something happen in future again

{burno}: "while you could say that one if the other}: 3 that come me is one who fixed me back up told me what happen, I will let}: him talk}: to you

Toby} the name is Toby} am"the one who fixed burno}: see the dark signers make come back in the future, it all starts with sayer,s son Ian}

Yusei}; so the dark signers return}: and sayer had a {son}: how"many years}: in the future} are you from}: Toby}

"Toby; }: will am only 14 years old am burn 3 years form now, so that make it 17 form is the time the dark signers reteun

Yusei;i} ;i can understand, way he want revgne, but}:why}: dos he want to take it out on you Toby}

"Toby: }: : will it is because}: am your son you are my father and{akiza}: is my mother

yusei; so we had a kid after all akiza away said}: she went to have kids it is great to meet my future son, but}:, but I have to ask shouldnt}: {akiza}: and I have"been able stop to stop these dark signers and how did sayer son become a dark signer}in the first}: place

{toby will {ian}: force me to duel him on top if tower where the lose dies

ayuka;he know he was going to lose so he used has pyshic powers

Yusei} so ; so i see see you get physic powers like your mother toby

toby"; yes I do and the red hair girl you see here is her name is {maria}: and she is my girl friend}:

{yusei}:; I see so my son all ready}:{has}: a girl friend}

Maira; }: "Toby and ian physic power clash and a rip}: tear or open}: in the sky and

{ian} "felt he could steel lose}: to Toby} so he uses has power to bring the card} to life}: used this card hit both himslef and Toby} Toby was sent}: flying throw the refit}: and}: ian" fall}: to has death,

Toby}: I end up in the xyz universe, I was hurt badly from the duel I was taken} on by shun and Yuto} I stayed there till}: received}: there I l}: gaind knowledge about the xyz universe}: and everything that existed in that {unvurise}: wthere I gain knowledge on to xyz summon

y

Yusei;xyz universe}: ihad no idea that other universes}:exist

"Toby; yes and they told me about a snyhro universe, its}: a"universe, where only snynro summoning is used and it seem to be a parallel universe vision} replaces if ours universe father as jack exist there he was champ tell guy named yuya beat him

Yusei; I see Toby}

toby"yes, but unlike our universe}: witch had at one point had"Rex Goodwin running the city it snyrho city is rule by roger and zero revrue never happened}: the rich know as the tops so}: to the poor are look down on by the rich "unlike our universe they hold tourmont where any one who lose}: wood it go to jail

Yusei}: that is horrible: of"I had know about that place}: I would gone there to help the, the poople

toby; will yuya fix things so there all ok now and the future you said said the some thing when i told him I was there for will by time I get back you mom were worry about me as I had ben gone to long maria was worry to and she not only who was worry you see the other girl here she is my young sister she to was worried

yusei;so I have dugther to looks like akzia get her wish she away hoop she get son and daughter it nice to meat you

ayuka;my name is ayuka am 13 my slef toby and maira are last humons of are future my brother fix burno up we know about him being form far future as you told us that befor so with has help we get back here but ian sayer

had hole amry with them and some kind blast was set off you and mother died in the blast if it ha not ben for shun and yuto we wont be here right now

we need time to get the machine ready so we want to xyz univesre shun told yuto what happen they bight us the time we need to get here we meet up with leo luna and Ashley at hotel I know they be there on this day that way I pick this day to come back to soon after we run in to Lester

yusei; so Lester back now

maria; yes but he was on run from primo who called him trade for not join there new boss ian it seem ian find way to past and Lester told us ian has whole team

and Bruno was not with us at the time as he uses some own power as vizer to bost the maghine he had to rechare and primo knock us out tied us up to chairs set the room on fire if it had not Ben for Bruno we all be dead right now he bust the door down get out us there we get new clothing recover before we get hold if you oh one more thing you should know lester is human now

ayuka; so know ian eh going start invasion toby has chip gibe to us by shun yuto that list top duelist form xyz synrho fusion and stanerd univrese

yusei; so their even more uvnrusie I did not no about out there

toby;yes and Bruno take chip we used to time tevel take with us here he modifed the chip, so we go other universes yuto shun went me to find other unvrusie we yet to find about try get team together to stop ian and has team

yusei; then will get jack akiza and crow here

toby; sherry wood be good help to us as will father

yusei; right

toby; there some eise I need show you the crimson dragon mark me as signer not just me but Maria and ayuka to there get there marks right before we lift

with the return if dark signer am more then sure you others will be geting your marks back father

yusei; yes, we can use the crimson to go back in time pack up yugi and jaden and anyone eise they know these two we big help in my duel with paradox

ayuka;about paradox he is on IAN team as will father

akiza;so paradox is back again

Maria;yes he is

ayuka; father we go to the xyz universe get shun yuto others me toby and Maria know about long side snyrho universe and standard

yusei; right jack crow should be here any min

jack;i take it their big reozn you called me a way form thw up coming tourmonet i was going to enter win and who is the boy with the brawn and purple hair the girl with purple and black hair and red hair girl with you

crow; so what the crazy news you to do us and who the 3 kids

Toby;the name is Toby am form future this my girl friend maria and my sister ayuka

maria; crow jack it nice to see you again

ayuka;you were away one of the top duelist jack

jack;one of am the best so what bring you 3 form future here to past any way how you be sure to trust them yusei

akiza;jack you can trust my son and my daughter and has girl friend

jack;what so Toby is future son if you and yusei and ayuka is your daughter and Maria is your son girl friend will that make secne way you trust them but way trust Lester

Luna;he can be trusted jack

ayuka; he human now primo called him trader try to kill all us and Bruno saved us

Toby;will how about it jack you want see how good I really him

jack; are you asking for duel

toby;that right a tube duel I willshow you how good i realy am then i wqill tell you way dad need you and all the other one more thing mom call sherry we need her to

jack;dueling the future son if yusei and akiza this be fun I take it you and ayuka have physic powers to right

Toby;that right now jack lot us duel

jack; bring it on I jack atles will show you what former champ Is all about

toby; one more thing you knows jack we going by future rules as in we duel with 8000 life points

jack;fine by me

speed world 2 is set

jack; I go fist I draw I summon Small Piece Golem then I paly fuse PCIE so i can fuse my Big Piece Golem that's in my hand with my small piece golem in order to fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem I end my turn with one card face down lets see what you get Toby and what's with these cards on all if the track

Toby; its my turn I draw and about the cards you see jack let see I go for that action card I use action magic damages tune this card deal you 500 points if damage

jack;aughhhhhhhhhh jack lfie points drop to 7500

jack;what is this action cards and action magic all about

toby;it way if dueling in stanred world I lrian it orm shun in the xyz world use them now days

jack; xyz world so you ben to other universes

toby;that right now I summon Silent Psychic Wizard next I play psychic bust for this turn only I can send 2nd monster and that monster become tunner so I summon Metalfoes fight

jack; is he going to snyhro summon

toby;i tune my level 4 Silent Psychic Wizard with my level 4 Metalfoes fight tougher rose bloom in the air star shot throw sky and star fall form above as I snyhro summon psychic rose star dragon

jack; so that's your ace monster it monster be one them future cards

toby;that right this card dos not exist yet in the past not for anther 4 years this card is spacel to me it was give to my partners now I play quck spell nail force this let me use in effect if any action card I pick Extreme Sword so now my dragon attack points are bost by 600

Toby; there some thing eise you should jack am the only who has this card in future my paranters created it just for me now go psychic rose star dragon attack jack gloem

jack;aughhhhhhhhh jack lfie points hit 6900

jack; trap card open Resonator deal this lot me sp summon a resonator form my hand so I summon Clock Resonator

Toby:that it jack keep it up I end my turn with one face down card

jack: I see lot if your partners in you Toby just by you opening moves that alone tell em this going be a great duel now i draw i summon Twin-Sword Marauder then play sword bust now get 2nd summoning this turn by changein my Twin-Sword Marauder in to tunner the is so now i summon Mad Archfiend i tune my level 4 Mad Archfiend and level 4 Twin-Sword Marauder

The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul Red Dragon Archfiend

yusei;jack really going all in with this duel hoop Toby knows what he is doing

toby;that is jack iv ben wighting for your monster to be summoned you steel cant stop my dragon he has some attack point as your dragon

jack; we see about that i play spell red demon path this bust my dragon attack points by 600 now go red dragon archfiend attack Toby psychic rose star dragon with Crimson flare Fire

Toby;thats what i was wighting for jack her it go anther action card i palyActionmagic High Dive this bust my dragon attack points by 1,000

jack;two can play your game Toby i use one as will Action magic bust force this bust my dragon attack by 400

Toby: so that mean both our dragons are destroyed

psychic rose star dragonRed Dragon Archfiend destory one anther and get sent to the grave

jack; i play monster reborn so my Red Dragon Archfiendcomes back

Toby;your not only one who bring your own monster back i play call if the hunter so psychic rose star dragon comes back

jack; you really skilled Toby

Toby;i had to get better if wanted to be able to take ian on again

jack; who is ian

Toby; lot just say he reozn am here more on that later

jack; all right then i end my turn withone down card

Toby; its my turn i draw i play polymerization fuse my level 2 star fighter with my level 8psychic rose star dragon i fusion summon black psychic duet rosedragon

jack; in attack if 3500 so Toby can fusion summon to black

Toby; there more where that come form i play monster reborn so come back psychic rose star dragon next i play cost down to lower my 3 star monster in to1 star monster so i summon Silent Psychic witch then i play the spell silent summon so i can summon anther Silent Psychic witch but has lower drps to 1and the spell has 2nd effect it chgine my dragon in to Tuner Synchro ok now as good time as ever try this even if you have had much time to try if cant i pull this in duel with jack then all hoop be lost trying it in duel with ian here it go he say speeding up has duel run

jack;is doing what it think he is

akiza; is Toby going to try in Accel snyhro summon

Toby i tune my Silent Psychic witches both level1 with my psychic rose star dragon i Accel snyhcro summon bloom rose shining star dragon

Bruno; i know Toby could do it

jack; so your were able o aceel snyhro summon

Toby; yes this was the fist time i want for it and am the only one at my age who has ever pulled this off

toby; but am not down yet jack i play the spell aeel draw i get 4 new cards add ot my hand prefect now i play spell grave call this bing back my 2 Silent Psychic backbut as level4then i play spell clone force this create clone if monster i used this turn i piack physic rose star dragon so now monsters sent myi send both my silent physic and my physic rose dragon way

jack;what is he doing what kind summoning is this there black hole in ground

Toby;father mother jack get ready to seethe xyz summon

Toby; overlayingxyz summon rank 12 burning rose starlight dragon

jack;did he say rank not level so this is xyz summoning you turely are great toby i can't belvie all this

Toby; now go burning rose starlight dragon take out jack red dragon

jack;aughhhhhhhhhhh jack life points drop to 6500

Toby;bloom rose shining star dragon attack jack right now

jack;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh jack life points drop to 3000

jack;trap card open damage step this bust my life points by 1000 and end your turn battle phsoe

Toby;fine by me jack so way dont you bring out red nova now along with you newst dragon the card you have ben safeing for when you have your rematch with dad

jack; so you know about that huh

Toby: yes i do you lrian how to acreel snyhro as will jack and i want to see it

jack; all right then Toby you get your wish

Toby; here some thing esie you before our duel start i updated your dec jack with cards other universe vwsion if you have used it after all i think it be fiting to see how far i can go in this duel with you other red dragon cards

jack; other red dragon monster now this could be fun ok Toby you may regratedoing that for me it be cost you this duel

Toby; am not worried win or lose it matter not it won't be fair iv I deael you with lto get future cardsI could beat your original deck but I want see how I will can go faceing your update deck beside with what cominh you need to be readyI end my turn with 2 face down cards

jack;will once this duel I find out what you ben wighting to seedraw and is summon my tuner Attack Gainer next I paly flame force this spell lot me summon 2nd monster this turn I summon Twin-Shield Defender oh and one more thing my spell has anther effect when2 or more monsters on my side then I get bust one mymonsters levels to 4 and I pick Attack Gainer next I palt flame draw this let me draw 3 more cards this turn and had one spell form my deck to my hand now I tune my level 4 Attack Gainer with my level 4 Twin-Shield Defender The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul Red Dragon Archfiend!"next I play the sepll archfiend force this bring back both my monsters that used in a snyhro summon and they become tuners however there levels dorp to 2 jack now I double tune my level 2 win-Shield Defender with my level 2Attack Gainer and level 8 Attack Gainerbruning soulThe King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

Toby;that it jack

jack; I1 tunner in my grave so that bost red nvoa points to 4500 next I play monster reburn so my attack Gainer returns

Toby;but that lowers your red nova,s attack points unless your going to

jack;thats right you gussed it my spell card I sued elayer can be used up to 2 times so I use it again up my attack Gainer to level 4next I play the spell red force I get to summon anther monster this turn so I summon Red Sprinter now tune my level 4 red sprinter with my level 4 attack gainer Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and there one more thing you should know when my spell go graveit 2nd effect kicks in attack Gainer come back as level 2 tuner now I tuner my level 2 attack Gainer with my level 8 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Demon King unleashed from the darkness of the abyss! Let your rage explode! ISynchro Summon Red Dragon Red Dragon Abyss!" now I use last card in my handthe flames if chaos this lot me draw 5 newcards next I playthe spell abyss force this lot me snyhro summon snyhro monsterwith outTurner monsters just as long as I have 2 snyhro monsters out witch do so Isend 2 monsters form my deck to grave as payment Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! snyhro summon s Red Dragon Red Dragon Bane!"

Toby;jack has powerful monsters out

jack; now to the spell snyhro upgrade so I can upgrade my dragon to highest snyhro level dragon by senting him to grave so sent Red Dragon Red Dragon Bane! now the God of Destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Red Dragon King Red Dragon Calamity

go red Dragon Red Dragon Abyss! take out Toby psychic rose star dragon

Toby;ugh

Toby life points drop to 7800

jack; I play quick play spell red bust for this tuneonly my bane atk points go up by 500 now Red Dragon Red Dragon Bane atk Toby pystic duet rose dragon

Toby uughhhhhhhh

Toby life points drop to 7200

jack:now red Dragon Red Dragon Abyss atk Toby bloom rose shining star dragon

Toby;ahuhhhhhhhhh Toby life points drop to 6700

jack;now red nova dragon attack toby bruning rose starlight dragon

Toby;aughhhhhhhhhhh

Toby life points drop to 6200

jack;am not finished yet at the end ig my turn when red bust is used it 2nd effect kick in by sending red Dragon Red Dragon Abyss you take damaged that rviel it attack and that is 3500

Toby;no urk he spit

Toby; ;life points drop to 2700

Toby;trap card open call if the hunted I revile my burning rose starlight dragonand I use my 2nd trap card rose retry this brings back my bloom rose shining star dragon and the my trap has 2nd effect when 2 or more monsters get revinedon my side then you lose 1000 life points jac

jack;ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

jack life points drop to 3000

jack; I end my turn Toby

Toby;then its my I draw


	4. Chapter 3

Yugioh} battte save}: save the multiverse chapter 3 gearing}: the team

Toby} ; ok now to take this up to next level jack i see there card up get it, , I use the action, magic}: pendulum force this let me set 2 pendulum monsters form my deck in the pendulum zone I set level 8 and level 4

jack; }: "; what is this pendulum stuff}:

Yusei} "I never heard}: "heard of this

Toby"; get ready}: for yet anther summon type with the pendulum scale}: an set at 8 and 4 I}: "I can pendulum summon monsters who are in-between}: these levels I}: pendulum summon pyhsic warrior}: someone in def mode and physic}: king

jack; }: "; he just summon a level 3 and 7 monster so this is

Akiza;so};so this yet another}: new summoning type

toby;i play the spell dragon pot this lets me draw 4 new cards form my deck I}: "I set card face down next I}: play the spell trap blast this spell force your red nova dragon attack}: to"drop to 0 and makes my monsters attack points drop to 2000 now go burning rose starlight dragon take out jack red nova dragon

jack;auhhhhhhhhhhhh jack life points drop}: let to 1,000

Toby} "; next I}: play the spell lighting bust for this turn only all your monsters are sent grave and my bloom rose shining star dragon attack}: points drop}: let to 500 and my monster is able to attack agian now go bloom rose shining star dragon attack}:

jack;aughhhhhhhh has life points drop to 500

Toby}; I}: end my turn}: change

jack; its my turn I}: draw you put on great duel Toby, but}: now it about time this duel comes to end, I}: I summon}: red chaos, then}:} "I play the spell red bust this spell turns my red Dragon, Red}: Dragon Abyss into a snnyro tuner}: so i tune my level 3 red chaos}: with my level 9 red Dragon, Abyss behold has wave heat brun up and shocking new power come forth

Accel Synchro summon burning} red magma dragon

Toby}"; jack fianly}: summon it }:

{yusei}:"; so that jack Accel Synchro monster

jack; }:"; seeing how i have 3 dragons in my grave my brunnig}:red magmadragon attack}: get busted by 1,200 so now i launch an attack go"burning red magma dragon

take out Toby} burning rose starlight dragon

toby;aughhhhhhhhhhhh urk he spit

Toby} life points drop to 800

jack; }: trap card open attack blast this trap lot me attack a 2nd time with my}: magma}: molten dragon so I}: attack your bloom rose shining star dragon

Toby}"; trap card open star road force this trap make my dragon attack points become the same}:as your dragons, }: so now they both destroy}: one another}:and we both take our monsters attack}:points as damage}:

jack;aughhhhhhhhhhh jack life points drop}: let drop to 0

toby;aughhhhhhhhhh Toby} life points drop}:

toby;jack duel ended in draw

jack; }: "; that was heated duel now the duel being over why}: "don't you tell us all what is going on

{toby}:"; ok jack and I}:see sherry has arrived}: now so you crow and sherry only ones who don't}: "know yet what happen so I}: will get to point myself, my}: my sister awake{ayuka}: and my girl frired}:Maira} are the last humans alive in future, "future is in ruins by the son of sayer Ian} he has become dark signer so has his father}: they lift my future in ruins with their}: army

jack; hold on how did he become dark signer in the fist place}:

crow; and sayer has a {son}: to

ayuka;yes he does}: my brother was force to duel him on top of tower the loser wood die when the duel was close to in end ian he was going}: {lose}: so he used has power}:to bring a card to life, both}: Toby} and Ian}get hit with blast Toby was sent}: caused throw a creak in sky he end up in a another}:{unvurise Ian}fail to has death and was reborn as dark signer

jack; "; so that where these other summon types come form and that way you 3 come all way back with Bruno}:

Maira}; Lester} "Lester is human now it seem Ian} come to past put team together}: when he find Toby} myself}:and Maira} want to past}:that is and Lester} replaces wanted nothing}: to with has plan and}: Ian} turned him human again

crow; }: ; then we are going}: get ever one toghter Toby}; ; yes

akiza;it seems our signer

toby;yeah and befor we come to past myslef maira and ayuka get signer marks now let's start with Yugi}{era they}: can"travel to Yugi}era

yugi;thats odd a giant}: flash of light just appear}: over there

Yusei} ; hello Yugi}it has been}{long time}: wrong

Yugi}"; Yusei} what brings you and your friends}:here did something happen again}:

jack; you could say that

Yusei}"; will my future son Toby} here has told me the fate of the{futue}: the son of sayer Ian} has come to past get dark signer army we need all help}: we, ger for all we know he could guys like zorc bakura on has side yugi ok i will join and am sure Joey} and Kaiba} will want}: to join in too}: to they can head to Kaiba} place

Mokuba}; you beat me again}:Noah

Noah}: "don't worry Mokuba} you}: second will get better brother soon you are} good enough}:soon you be good enough to beat me now lets take break Mokuba} replaces

"Mokuba; }:"; hey Yugi} what bring you here and who are the new comers}: "with you

Yugi}; they}:coem form the future and future ison the line along with the other universe we need team to"stop them and is that Noah}: with you Mokuba} replaces

"Mokuba;i will get seto right way and yes

naoh;mokuba birgt me back to life iv Ben} replaces helpin him become a great duelst}: Kaiba}"; so you want me to join

Toby} "; that right we need your help}:and use this it gives}: cause you list}: of cards from}: the future and other universe}: s there so you can add any cards form there to your deck

Kabia;am}in

kisara;am in to

Mokuba} me and Noah}:will join you as will

Toby}"; Yugi, you}: know paradox is part if ian team only few of team mumbers where there when lester lift ian keep mos team hidden

Yugi} "; so that guy}: is back"again to

Maira} {yes he}: he is now we need to get going

ayuka;next up Jaden} "era, then}: they can avail}: in Jaden}era replaces

"Jaden;:"; there was bright flash just over there better go check}: it out

yubel;it seem we have visitors}:

{jaden}:; Yusei}Yugi} what bring you others here

ayuka;we are here cos we need your help few mins later

Toby"; and thats the hole the story

Jaden} "; all right am I wil get Blair}: and Jesse} and Adrian and chazz to join aster he is busy with pro duels so am not sure where is

Ashley; I know where he at

Jaden};you do how is that does}: does it have to do with you being form futrue}:

Ashley; "; will yes and no}: am the future daughter if aster phoenix}: my name is Ashley phoenix as prof take look my deck you wil see I have some d heroes in the ice clase}: it is a"special series made just for me by my father

Jaden} "; so aster had daughter good for him maybe}:when this over you I could duel I like to see how good has daughter is

Ashley; }:"; yeah, we}: can duel am really good so is my boyfriend}Leo}:we duel a lot

Jaden} so aster daughter has a boy} friend all raday wow ok then we head out to get him in hour later

pro league}:guy; }: "; aster you have visitors}: someone

aster; }:"; oh Jaden}who all with you I don't think I get any vistors today how did you know I was here

Jaden}"Ashley told us she and the others are from the future some bad things are going down}:

Ashley; }:"so this how you look as a teenage father

aster;did she say father

Ashley; }:"that's right am your daughter form the future and this my boyfriend}: Leo}: (

"Leo so pelse help us aster;futute daughter, huh}: and you have a boyfriend}to

so sartorius was right after so that means has powers did come back he did tell me I would}: get Vist} form people}: from}: the future and one of them had a surprise}: to tell me } later they can find Zane}

"Zane; }: "; so {your}: tell me you want me to join your team will cant to do that i wood need heart{meds}: witch the need meds dont exist right now

toby;if you agree to help safe future then you can have this it heart med form the future you jsut take it once and you will never have probulm agian

zane;all right am in it be great to duel again

Maira} you should update your deck to wtih this}:list}: has a database containing on "list of future cards you can had to your deck}: "there new cyber cards one them is xyz summoning

zane;xyz summon so"their new summoning in future}: the

Toby} {yeah but}: "this summons} is"form anther universe}: "

yubel; I know about 12 unvueise but I did not know}:there where other human universes}:

toby;yeah there tons

Zane} this be great next step in my step}: back to become pro again by take on other uvnruises duelst

Leo}: "; yeah, well}: we should get going to}: the"next universe}: " where ARE we now here in the universe}:

jaden; this universe looks lot like main

Toby} that cos this is parallel universe}: the data files}: say kid you meet}: "some one named Koyo Hibiki he was pro duelst}: till one day he pass out doing a duel so he was in Er}: you"meet him there cos you break}: your legand has sister Midori}"Hibiki you get in to dueling

Jaden}; sounds}: like my life turned out bit dienfitn in that universe}: t

hey can"meet up with them

Koyo; }: Jaden} what are you {doing}:here arent you off have big duel and who}: are the others with you

Midori} "I have never seen}seen most of these people}before}: earlier

10 mins later

Toby}"; that whole story so will}: you help us

Koyo} "; yeah, we}: will help it the fate of all universes}: of these guys are not stoped

Midori}this Ian} kid sounds}: just bad as the Vallin}here

{toby}:now we just need Seika Kohinata to join us the date says} has on her list}: as being a great duelst

10 mins later

Seika; }: "; so who are you guys I know some you {but}: not all you

Leo} "; we need your help this is what is going on

few mins later

Seika}"; yeah, sure}: "I ill help you

luna;great now we should head to next unvurise

Midori} this is what it's}: like to travel}: through anhter universe}:

Ashley; }:"; now where are we

Yusei} "; this looks a lot} ike our era

Toby} "; that case}:it is parallel}: universe, we come here for one {deulst}: if this era now lot me to give you tip on one thing}that set this universe}: apart from}: ours the computer}: date says Rex}: and Roman}: Goodwin have sister named}: {ish}: Goodwin but we are here to pick}: select some one who good friends with the you}: of this universe}: oh and jack this is where the hot red dragon}: archfind and red dragon abyss hot red dragon archfiend king calamity hot red dragon archfiend bane come form

jack; }: so this where these cards are form

Toby} "; yes

they can pick him up

later

sayer; }: "; this time revgne will be ours

ian;inddie it will}: {father}: there is no way we could lose to them, but}: but in the 5% }:cagne that we lose I will be forced to go after a dakr power a power so dark that is revel a power giveing to us by the king if anther world with team iv put together we are sure to win

maria;"; ok lets go to xyz universe}: everything

Yusei} "; so this is the xyz universe}:

Toby}"; yes they once had go war with fusion universe}: everything I can see them up head

shun; }: "; and who might you people}: be

Toby}"; it nice to see you again shun

yuto;when did you mean him shun

shun; I don't recall meeting}: him

Toby}"; you maet}: me in future when I get blast to your uvnruse I was hurt}: bad you and Yuto} saved}: me see this chip you to give iy to me on list}: dueslt am here to save}: save from ruin, destruction,

am here to "save future form sayer and has sun who form army of dark signersthey left my future in ruins and you and Yuto} steped}:in to duel}: a them to give me my sister and my girl}: a {frined}: the time needed to get back to past we can stop this horrible}: futrue}:{ian}: wrong won't}:stop}: at just my uvnruse he and has team want to leave all universe in ruins

you two give me chip on list}: a of powerful}: duelst you

shun are like one best duelsts ever shun iv away like watching your duels}: when i"stayed in your universe}:

shun;so anther war happens

yuto;at last this time we know it}: is coming and we can be ready}: to stop}: come it, we will join your team Toby}

ayuka;great now we just need Allen}: and syuka then we can go to fusion universe,

they can pick up Allen}:{suyka then all of the members of a group and they can return and wait}: for the {vallins}: to show up

Ian} and has team can show up

ian;so your all here now will you should enjoy}: your last days

Alive} revgne be main Toby} replaces

Yusei;: so thats him thats}: the son}: of sayer

Maira}{yes it}: it is

shunso he the one"behind all this

sayer; }: ; my future son will bring us into}: power over this city

zorc barkua;hahaha it's been}: long time Yugi, bit}: you never taught}: impart you see me again, huh}: will to bad am alive"again

Yugi}; so they brought}: you back

zorc Bakura} replaces"; yes and I"will have my revenue}: on you bart

dark marik;hahaha he not the only}: one who ,s back

Yugi} your the darker version of Marik}:

viper; }: itsbeen long time Jaden}

"Jaden; way ddi you agree to join them

viper; as "if you have to ask my son is way they saved}: me from when i was killed by yubel killed}: and they said all do i have to is kill that trader}: Lester} and they wil bring my son, bacl

Lester;"; so you want to kill} me as of am going to let that happen

devack;it been}: "too long Leo Luna}

luna;he back to

leo;i was hoping}: wed never}: not have to deal with that freak again}:

Kimiko}"; watch your mouth boy that my father}: your talking in do time you will}: the pay for killing my father}:

leo;oh great now deback dughter wants to kill me

{ashley}:"; they take down your father}: as he was evil

Kimiko} "; shut up my father become a dark signer} in the first place} to save}: save my life my father did not}: have enough}: moeny to to get me will I}:"I was super sick and father turned to the king} of the nether world and he begged him to savemy life and he agree in return}: father)had to become dark signer and and then you signers kill him and when ian come to me told me he wood bing my father}:back to life Ii said i wood join has team and that way i wanted to become a dark signer Leo you will suffer by time am down with you, bart}:

kaito;yuto shun look up there its zarc

zarc;hahaha surprise}: to see me again}: another

yuya;zarc but how can you be here

reria;zarc but you shoul not be here you need,yuya Yuto Yugo}Yuri} replaces to come back to life

zarc;yes that use to be case but remember}: with ray,s hel you beat me

ray; }:"; yeah and your soul was seal and purefiled}: inside{reria

zarc;yes it was but remember}: your father find way to take my soul out rearof {reria}: body and return}: her back to her original age then}: n he find way}: to bring you back in your own body just as he find}: a way}: to split Yuya} Yuto}Yugo} and Yuri} replaces {yuri}: wrong word"Yuri back}: in to 4 people}: (and did the some thing with yuzu{serena}:rin}:ruri but}: my soul was lift to travel}: and want}:doyou know there parallel} universe}: where pegasus}: brother build machine}: that can bring people}: back}: in to life they used the machine}: to bring my body back, I}: put my soul into the my body and i agreed}:to become dark signer for revgne on you {reria}: and ray

gozaburo;and there not only ones who has come back

Kaiba; so they brought}: you back did you return to get beat by me agian

Gozaburo;;no am not after you will it true}:you did beat me, but}: but I}: refers "I could stop}: all of you had it not been}: for my son Noah}:trapping}: so am here take} my revenue}:on him}: noah if that is whatyou want I}: i wil put you down again}: {father}:

{iah Goodwin;:"; so your the ones}: who killed my bothers the fist time

jack;"; so I take it she is {rex}: and Roman Goodwin sister

ayuka;thats right, sheshe is

{ian}:"; now that you have seen} seen all who on our team let me tell you what happens to the sthe ones who lose they get sent to the {darkness}: {rleam}:and are inprisoned there the darkness relam is the{deepest}: part of the shadow realm}: and these who end up there never return the nether}:world"is the highst}: part if that {relam}: wrong"Where our king reside now here are the places to meat at tomorrow}: who will be the first to duel and fist to die remains}: to be seeen but Toby} when I}:"I kill you am going}:enjoy seeing you end up in the darkness}: {relam bart}:, but one more thing Toby this time it wont}: be a grad duel like it was when I}: {died}:this time it be tube duel Ishould tell you

"how am fist hybrid {dark signer}: "powered by two visions}: if the king if {nahterworld if I}: lose I}: am not}:{going}:to die again}: unless you can beat me 2 time way do think my eyes are red and not black like the other dark signers wewil be wighting for tomorrow}: the day you will die and as for how find out about other universe when find tested time trviel i ended in past and meat some one named E'Rah she told me about all time liens and uvnueses she said there are other summoning types I}:"I did not}: negation know about and shw rold me if she is able to beat the"people who stand in her way she come }: join my team and she give me}: info on other universes}: and timelines so I returned}: return to future info my father}: if what}: what I}: lrianed and then i set out to get my team and I}: find out that in {E'Rah}: era she was sealed way}:by asteal after Yuma}:beat her that is way}: she never} come back to join me but I}: traveled}: to that era and free her told her if my full plan I}: I made her dark signer told her we wood leave world in ruins make a new dark world kind} kind like}: the "one she was: not going to do, but}:better so in the end{dakrnes}: will}: take over like it should be I}:"I told her her my enemy}: killed me like that how i become dark signer

E'Rah;you may not be the some Yuma}: who beat} me, but}: I}: will kill you for revenue, then}: go after my}:era Yuma and kill him to after all you you both}: don't astel any more witch is need to steal} so I can't}: be sealed way again

ian; we will be leaveing now but you know this you all will be dead in do time and I cant wight will later hahahahaha

toby;we will be reday and we will win just you wight ian i will defeat you

...thats the end if chapter3

nowfor readers here info on all charaters who in the story

yugioh era

yugi muto age 19

tea age 19

joey age 19

kaiba age 19

mokuba age 13

noah age 13

serenity age 18

mai age 29

Sera age 11

mana age 19

kisara age 19

gx era

jaden yuki age 17

aster age 17

chazz age 17

zane age 19

blair age 14

Bastion age 17

Adrian age 17

jesse age 17

gx manga era

Koyo Hibiki

midori hibiki

Seika Kohinata age 17

5ds era

yusei age 20 signer mark head signer dragon star dust dragon shoting star dragon shoting qoser dragon star dust sprak dragon masjtic star dragon Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr

jack age 21 signer mark wings signer dragon red dragon archfiend masjtic red dragon red nova draogn hot red dragon archfiend Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity bruning red magma dragon jack aceel snyrhco summon monster that i made

crow age 21 signer mark tail signer dragon black wing dragon Black Feather the Black-Winged Dragon masjtic black wing dragon akiza age 18 signer mark claw signer dragon black rose dragon black rose moonlight dragon masjtic rose dragon

luna age 13 signer mark claw signer dragon ancient fairy dragon Ancient the Fairy Dragon masjtic fairy dragon

leo age 13 signer mark heart signer dragon life stream dragon masjtic steram dragon life hot steam dragon masjtic blizzard stream dragon

ashley age 13 oc and signer mark mind signer dragon red blizzard dragon masjtic red bilzzard dragon red blizzaed forst dragon masjtic blizzard stream dragon fusion of leo ashely ace signer dragons and she has pyhsitc powers

lester age 13 signer mark body signer dragon time force dragon

burno

sherry age 18

Toby} age 14 has long brown}: hair on the Font

and the sides of has hair }:the back if has hair being dark purple like black, purple}: mix : has blue eyes weres a black jacket with red, blue}: markings, has a black}: }:"shirt, red blue fignerless glvoes black pants, red}: and black shoes and just like has mother akiza he has physic}: powers has signer mark is the left}: "left eye maria {oc}: wrong age 14 signer mark right eye, she}: has long red hair, blue}: eyes wars A red shirt, blue}:jacket red shorts, blue}: sandals}: blue fingerless}: gloveS some times} - and she is toby}: girl firned maria has the power to see duel spirts she like to use red eyes deck she cares}:lot for toby and use card

that Joey} and nightshade}: did not know about btw Toby} and{maira}ayuka: "reason for going}: "to the past}: in the fist place}is cos} {ian}: blwo up the city that killed many people and has parents}:

so he doesn't trust} many people beside}:has girl firned maria and has sister and few others and when Toby} want to psst}: he be {unwere}: who Ian will get on has team ayuka oc age 13 signer mark nose max oc age 18

sakura oc age 16 she is the younger sister if max

5ds manga

Sect Ijuin age 12

zexal era

yuma age 15

kari age 20

tori age 15

aunna age 15

rio age 15

summer age 15

jun age 15

yuki age 15

askua age 15

arc v era

yuya age 15

yuzu age 15

sora age 13

reina age 13 oc

reiji age 18

reria age 12

serena age 15

rin age 15

ruin age 15

shun age 16

yugo age 15

yuto age 15

yuri age 15

kaito age 16

Hart age 13

alexis age 19

allen age 12

sayaka age 12

ray age 17

masuami age 15

tatsuya age 12

ayu age 12

Gloria ryler age 17

Grace Tyler age 17

arc v manga

Miu Shunin age 12 She is the younger sister of Sora Shiunin Miu is Sora's only family who had frail and sickly body, causing her to be hospitalized with Sora often went to visit her. Despite Sora's encouragement to be optimistic that she will be cured of her illness,she died later but for this sora sister get reivled by her brother useing maghine and come to meat the parallel uvnruise viosn of her brother sora when they tervel to other time lines and universes

vrain

yusaku age 16

aoi age 16

emma age 17

Kyoko age 30

Haru age12

roboppy age 12

bad guys

yugioh era

bakura

marik

wevil

rex repater

rare hunter

Lumis

Umbra

paink

Bandit Keith

Gozaboro

strings

diva

Arkana

yugioh r

Yako Tenma

gx era

Nightshroud

Titan

Kagemaru he was on death door as in oldman and sayer told him if he agrees}: to become}: a dark he wood}: become young again}: and he agreed}:

the d sayer asked the king} of nahter world}: to rival}: him as a dark signer} viper he become dark signer in order to safe has son you could say ian and has team teveled to past to point when viper died and turned hi in to dark signer take him to future with them

gx manga

reggie mackenzie age 18

david rabb age 18

mr mackenzie age 30

5d era

Kalin Kessler

Rex Goodwin when he come back as dark signer he is young agian

Roman Goodwin

Sayer

Devack

misty

carly

jacbo

primo

Ian} {oc}: he is the son} of}: sayer and he wants} to see "Toby die you see Toby} is way} -{ian}: wrong become a dark signer} in fist in}: he tired to attack Toby} sister {ayuka}:and Toby} dueled him and Ian} fall}: from}: a tower to has death and come back to life}: a as a dark signer so he hated Toby} "Toby ayuka and maria for that

and he reivled paradox he primo and Jacob as dark signers to"help and{ian}: plans}: to desoty the word" and then remake it in has images}:

arm strong

5ds manga era

Ish Goodwin in 5ds manga unvurise she is the older sister if rex and romon but for this story she be there younger sister as as both romon rex in other uvnusie ben aorund longer then her she be aorund 30 when comes to other unvurise she younger cos 5d anime time lien rex romon are older then her

zexal era

no#96

mizar

Fender

zexal manga

runa

Kyoji Yagumo

arc v era

roger

dennis

Sergey Volkov

obelisk force

zarc for this story ian reivle zarc as dark sginer in has own body

reo Akaba

Barrett

The Doktor

arc v manga

Isaac Isaac is a scientist with an avid interest in Solid Vision technology, expressing a devotion to Adam and Eve. He also has a spiteful streak as seen when he provoked Reiji by revealing that his father was not acting on his own will when he developed the Solid Vision technology. has goals is to get the Genesis Omega Dragon and use the power of Genesis Omega Dragon for eve and ian tell him he get him that card of he hleps him and he agree

vrain

spectre

Ai


	5. Chapter 4

yugioh battle to save the multiverse chapter 4 Leo and Ashley vs 4 obelisk force members i tag duel,

5 hours later

Leo: we have been ready for what to come to Ashley these dark signers won't back down to stay close to me we still have 19 hours before they show up to duel

Ashley; right and who are does guys with the masks over there

Obelisk force 1 Leo Ashley we come to duel you two brats

Obelisk force 2, and you both be defeated

Leo; who are you guys any way you don't look like dark signers

Ashley; and you defeat us not going happen we will crash you

Obelisk force1, we are the obelisk force we are working with the dark signers we here to test your skills as Kimiko wants to know how good you two are so she knows who be a good partner for her to team up with

Obelisk force2; so get ready for a duel

Obelisk force3; you know you kids will lose

Obelisk force4; and we will beat you

Leo; what kind of joke is this do you plan to duel us to were tried out and obelisk force huh so your the guys' sora talked about

Obelisk force1; that right kid

Obelisk force sora kid is will get what coming to him in do time

Obelisk force 3; this duel will be painful now you see that beach spot over there that be the spot we will duel fellow us

Ashley; fine we will follow you

they follow them to the beach spot

Obelisk force1; here it is Leo you will go first then Ashley then I follow by my other 3 members

Ashley; you're on but first I'm taking my sandals off my feet there I don't want to get sand in them will am dueling she can take her sandals off her feet

( Leo 8000 Ashley 8000 )

Obelisk force1 8000 obelisk force2 8000

Obelisk force3 8000 obelisk force4 8000

Leo; ok then let us start this I duel I draw I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode then I set a card face down I end my turn

Ashley; then it's my turn I draw and I summon destiny hero snowman in attack mode and I set a card face down I end my turn

Obelisk force1; what weak opening move Leo you Brat i will show you how to make real opening move kid I draw I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound

Leo; am not a brat and you insult me about my opening move look it the the opening you made so you have know room to talk

Obelisk force1; am not finish boy who said I was ending my turn I use Ancient Gear Hunting Hound effects so can when this card is normal summoned you to lose 600 life points, Leo

Leo; what augh!

( Leo life points drop to 7400 )

obelisk force1; am not down yet kid I use has 2nd effect i can fusion summon any ancient gar monster form my deck so i fusion summon Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound

Leo; he summons a fusion monster without the need cards damn

Obelisk force1; I play the spell card ancient gar force this lowers your monster def to 500 now go Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attack Leo monster

leo; no

obelisk force1; now go Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attack that boy Leo right now

Leo; no aughhhhhhhhhhh urk * he yelled coughing up a mouth full of spit and has jacket ripped apart *

( Leo life points drop to 6000 )

Leo; ugh that hurt and I lost my jacket

Obelisk force1; I end my turn kid

Obelisk force 2;its my turn I draw I show you that you made poor opening move Ashley I draw I summon Ancient Gear Knight then I play the spell ancient summoning this lets me summon 4 more times this turn and all i to do is pay 500 life points for each one I play cast down I lower my Ancient Gear Engineer to level 3 so now I summon Ancient Gear Engineer then i summon Ancient Gear Soldier now for 3rd summoning I send ancient Gear Soldier Ancient Gear Knight Ancient Gear Engineer to my grave in order to summon Ancient Gear Golem next I play monster reborn so coming on back Ancient Gear Engineer

Ashley; Crap he summoned a powerful monster on has fist turn not good

Obelisk force 2; next I play the spell ancient bust this bost my Ancient Gear Engineer by 500 now go Ancient Gear Engineer attack Ashley monster

Ashley; no ugh

( Ashley life points drop to 7800 )

Obelisk force 2; Ancient Gear Golem attack Ashley right now right in her stomach Ancient Gear Golem punch Ashley in the stomach

Ashley; ouch augh! * she screams coughing up a mouth full of spit and her life points drop to 4800 *

Ashley; oh my stomach it hurts

Leo; Ashley are you ok

Ashley; I will be fine

Obelisk force2; I end my turn

obelisk force3; it's my turn I draw I play coast down so I can lower my Ancient Gear Beast to level 4 now I summon Ancient Gear Beast now go attack Leo right now head but him in the stomach the monster headbutts Leo's stomach

Leo; oh shit aughhhhh ouch my stomach urk *he yells a cough up blood as shirt ripe part *

( Leo life points drop to 4000 )

Leo; I lost my shirt now trap card open call of the Morphtronics this let me summon Morphtronic Scopen

Obelisk force3; what wrong Leo Ashley you both look hurt I end my turn

Ashley; Leo please tell me you're all right

Leo; yeah am ok

Obelisk force4; it's my turn I draw and I summon Ancient Gear Cannon attack, Ashley, right now

Ashley; no ugh * life points drop to 4300 and her shirt ripe in half *

Ashley;ugh that hurt carp my shirt damage now my stomach Is showing

Obelisk force4; I end my turn

Leo; it's my turn I draw ok Ashley we have to make this turn cont of they keep bring out powerful monsters we may not get another turn

Ashley; right

Leo; I draw I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen now I tune my Morphtronic Boomboxen with my Morphtronic Scopen Oh yeah! When Morphtronics morph, it's a beautiful thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon next I play monster reborn so Morphtronic Boomboxen comes on back next I play pot of greed so I draw 2 new cards and my

Morphtronic call Is steel in play so I summon morphtronic Smartfon then I use my spell 2nd effect of I summon a morphtronic monster who.s level is lower then 4 I bost has level by 2 now I tune morphtronic Smartfon with my Morphtronic Boomboxen If you wanna risk this iron monster's wrath, go right ahead! Synchro Summon! power tool mecha dragon!"

Obelisk force1; good moves boy its about time you show your true skills not that it safe you

Leo;am not down yet I play the spell morphtronic draw this let me draw 4 new cards and of happen to draw level 1 monster which I did I get to summon it but as tuner so i summon Morphtronic Celfon next I play my trap call of the hunted so my Morphtronic Scopen comes back next I use celfon effect so I roll die and it lends on 4 so I pick up the top 4 cards in my deck then summon Morphtronic Clocken now I Shuffle my deck now I tune my level 1 celofn with my level 7 power tool dragon The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

Obelisk force1; you walked into my trap kid I play my trap card damage deal with you summon more than one monster this card deal you 2000 points of damage

Leo; what urk * he screams coughing blood as has pants ripped into shorts and has shoes burn part *

( Leo life points drop to 2000 )

Leo;urh that really hurt

Obelisk force4.I paly my trap dark force this let me send my monster to my grave in return you lose 1,000 life points

Leo; no aughhhhhhhhhhh

( Leo; life points drop to 1,000 )

Leo; I use life stream dragon effect of my life our lower then 2000 they get bosted back up to 2,000

( Leo life points go up to 2,000 )

Leo; now I use my spell tools of the machine this chgine my morphtronic Clocken to level 1 tuner now I tune my level 1 morphtronic Clocken with my power tool mecha dragon

behold hold as hot steam of air shots thorw the sky and power to save world come form snyhro summon hot steam life dragon

Leo; I play the spell light of hope this spell destroyed all monsters you obelisk forces members have and you take damage based off the monster who has the strongest attack and that 3000

Obelisk no aughhhhhhhhhhh

( Obelisk points drop to 5000 )

( Obelisk force2. life points drop to 5000 )

( Obelisk force 3 life points drop to 5000 )

( Obelisk force 4 life points drop to 5000 )

Leo; now go hot steam life dragon attack obelisk now oh and one more thing you can use any of your face downs till the end of my turn do to has an effect

Obelisk aughhhhhhhhhhhhh

Obelisk points drop to 2000

Leo; now life stream dragon send him picking attack obelisk force1.

Obelisk

( Obelisk points drop to 0 )

Obelisk that brat Leo beat one us oh will there still 3 of us

Leo; I end my turn

ashley;its my turn i draw i summon ice dragon level 3 then i play level bust this let send my ice dragon level3 to grave and summon my ice dragon level 5 next I play to level up so now upgrade my ice dragon level5 to level 7 then i play ice draw so i can draw 5 new cards next i paly my 2nd level so my ice dragon become level 10 then i paly destiny reborn so my destiny hero snow man comes back then i summon my tunner destiny hero ice eage now I tune my level 4 destiny hero ice eage with my level 4 destiny hero snow behold as gate to lend of ice open up and snow ice form a froezee world I snyhro summon red blizzard dragon but am not down now I paly the sell snow clone this ceate clone of leo life steam dragon and puts it on my side then i paly the spell ice fusion this lets me fuse my red blizzard dragon with leo life steam dragon clone I get so i fuion summon red lfie bilzzaed steam dragon then I play monster rebron so my red blzzerd dragon comes back now go red blzzerd stream dragon attack obelisk force2. right now oh and when he attacks all face-down cards you have out get frozen

Obelisk force2 noooo aughhhhhhhhhhhhh

( Obelisk force2. life points hit 500 )

Ashley; I play the quick play freezer burn you lose 500 life points

( Obelisk force2 life points hit 0 )

Obelisk force3; Ashley beat one us now it 2 v2

Ashley; go red blizzard dragon attack obelisk force3 life points

Obelisk force3;aughhhhhhhhh

( obelisk force3; life points hit 1800 )

ashley; I end my turn with face down ok Leo we just last one more turn then we beat them

obelsik force;3, its my turn i draw I summon ancient Gear Hunting Hound"then I play monster reborn to bring back double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound then use my monster effect to fusion summon "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound then i paly ancient clone this make clone of my "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound now play the spell chaos fusion force this fuse my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" "together in order to fusion summon Ancient Gear Chaos Giant

Ashley;oh carp

Obelsik force;3, I am not finished yet I play the spell ancient gear hunting force this lower your monster attack by 2,000 points fo eath monster I have out and I have 2 so your red blizzard steam dragon attack points drop to 300

Ashley; oh no

Obelsik force;3 go Ancient Gear Chaos Giant attack Ashley dragon

Ashley; noo oaugh *she screams coughing up a mouth full of blood *

( Ashley; life points drop to 300 )

obelsik force;3 that ends my turn next turn you lose Ashley you brat

Leo; damn it stop hurting Ashley

Obelsik force;4; it's my turn I draw and I play brain control so get control of my teammates ancient Gear Chaos Giant to go attack Leo hot steam life dragon

Leo; no oaughhhhhhhhhh * he screams coughing up a mouth full of blood *

( Leo life points hit 700 )

obelsik force;4; I end my turn next turn you lose Leo you brat

Leo; hah hah * pant pant * am exhausted but I can't give up I draw go life steam dragon attack

obelsik force 3 life points

obelsik force3;noooh

( obelsik force;3 life points hit 0 )

obelsik force;4; he beat him now there only one us you will pay for that boy

Leo; I end my turn

Ashley; it's my turn I draw I paly blizzard nails this boost my red blizzard ( dragon attack point to 700 )

Obelsik force;4 big deal kid your monster only has 3900 and my monster has 4500 so yours is steel to week

Ashley; you think I don't no that I paly my 2nd spell blizzed path this bost my dragon attack by 1,000 now go red blizzard dragon attack obelsik force;4 chaos giant

Obelsik force4;aoguhhhhhhhhh

( Obelsik force4; life points drop to 4000 )

Ashley; I paly the spell turn skip so now it Leo turn again

Leo; I draw go life steam dragon attack obelsik force 4 life points

Obelsik force4; life points hit 1000

Leo; I end my turn

Ashley; I draw hah hah * pant pant * cant keep this duel up much longer am exhausted go red blzzed dragon attack obelsik force4 life points end this duel

Obelsik force4; noooooooooo

( Obelsik force4; life points hit 0 )

Leo; we win

Ashley; you bet we did but wait why are our monsters steel out and our life points still listed something is wrong

Obelsik force5; you face me next and seeing how I joined in right when you beat him this new duel takes place and you two keep the some life points but I can use any cards used by my other teammates I draw i play dark hole

leo; shit

ashley; oh carp

Obelsik force5; now you lose all your monsters and i paly monster reborn so Ancient Gear Chaos Giant comes back then play chaos clone to make a clone of my monster so now I have 2 Ancient Gear Chaos Giants

leo; I don't believe am going to lose you chaters

Obelsik force5; now go Ancient Gear Chaos Giant attack Leo life points

leo;nooooooooooooooh urk * he screamed coughing blood as his eyes turned white and have life points hit 0 Leo drops to his knees and pass out*

ashley;Leo noooo you pay for hurting my boyfriend

Obelsik force5; and how are you going to make me pay huh Ashley look brat you get no monsters and your face down cards cant save you this duel over now go Ancient Gear Chaos giant attack Ashley life points right now

Ashley;noooooooooooooooooooo * she screamed coughing blood as her eyes turned white and her life points hit 0 Ashley drop to her knees and pass hitting the floor next to Leo *

Obelsik force5; these two brats will be out cold for a bit now let's go test the orhers

Obelsik force6; yeah I know just who to go after next luna and lester will do but first, lets leave a message

they can tie Leo Ashley up with red ropes around there upper and lower arms upper legs above and below there knees lower legs ankles and hang them off the arm off the tree and leave

Luna;ugh

Lester; Luna what wrong you're holding your chest in pain did something happen to Leo

Luna; he hurt I believe Ashley is to we need to find them

Lester; ok we can go together

20 mins later

Luna; there they are I seem them tied up in that tree

Lester; they look banged up what happens to them we need to untie them

Leo; ugh i can't believe they defeated me now I am tied up in this tree, huh Luna is here

Ashley; yeah they chated to beat us then tied up us up and you right your sister is here with Lester to

Lester; what happen two you

Luna; hang we untie you they can untie them

Leo; we dueled the obelsik force in4 v2 duel we beat 4 of them but get banged up bad in the duel and then 5th member show up beat us when we were exhausted he most have tied us up

Ashley; they chanted to beat me and your brother luna

Lester; i will gin them and when I do luna and I will make them pay

Luna; are you two going be ok

Leo; yeah we be all right but we need new outfits now and shoes to am steel bit sore

Ashley; me to

that's the end of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

yugioh battle to save the multiverse chapter 5 luna and lester vs 4 obelisk force members i tag duel

Luna; so Leo do you know where he runs off to brother

Ashley; we don't know we were out cold

lester; if they show there face soon they will get what's coming to them

obelsik force5; is that so boy can you still go back that up or can all you do is run your month lester you brat

lester; I am not a brat and you will pay no one hurts my girlfriend brother, and his girlfriend and gets away with it

obelsik force6; hahaha do you think you can take 2 us on at some time boy

luna;lester don't duel both of them at some time let me team up with you

lester; ok luna lets do this

obelsik force5; here is how duel will go fist lester will go then me then luna then my teammate

obelsik force6; then I will go last by the end of this duel luna you brat you and your brat of boyfriend lester will be out cold on the floor

luna; don't call me a brat I and lester will beat you two

obelsik force5; the first thing fist luna lester you two brat kids will duel us on that spot of beach over there so fellow us

they fellow them

luna; fin of we are going duel on the beach then I need to take my sandals off I don't want sand between my toes when sandals on you should do the some lester

lester; you right luna I take my sandals off to

both luna and lester take their sandals off there feet

leo; ugh luna don't you lester cant duel them you don't understand how they play I don't want you two getting hurt

Ashley; there stronger then they look

luna; I understand your worryed I will get hurt Leo but il be fine I can't let the just hurt lester so I must team up with him

leo; let Ashley I help you two

lester; it nice offer but you two are hurt your not in good shape to duel right now

Ashley; will of things get out of control we will step in

obelsik force5; I don't think so am using the spell dark barirror now only me my teammate luna and lester can be in here and this barirror will keep any who not dueling out here tell the duel over

leo; way you

lester; don't worry Leo I do all i can to keep your sister safe shes my girlfriend and if it comes to it I make myslef lose fist of they try beat her

leo; thanks lester

luna; oh lester your so sweet

lester; your mean everything to me luna if you die I die I can't live without you

luna;8000 lester 8000

( obelsik force5 8000 obelsik force6 8000 )

lester; let's get this duel started I draw and I summon Genex neutron in attack mode and I set one card face down I end my turn

obelsik force5; I draw that is lame opening move boy this how you make a move lester I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern then I play ancient plant this let me summon 2 extra times this around I summon Ancient Gear

Frame now I sent ancient gear frames and ancient gear wyvern to my grave in order to summon Ancient Gear Hydra then I play the spell ancient draw now get to draw 6 new cards then I play the spell ancient reborn so Ancient Gear Wyvern comes back

lester; damn a level 7 monster on has fist turn this duel may be harder then I thought

obelsik force5; now go Ancient Gear Hydra attack lester Genex neutron right now

lester;aughhhh urk * he yelled coughing up a mouth full of spit *

( lester life points drop to 7100 )

obelsik force5; now go Ancient Gear Wyvern attack lester hit him harder in the stomach

lester;aughhhhhh oguh my stomach* he yelled gaging as his shirt ripped apart *

( lester life points drop to 5600 )

luna;lester are you right

lester; yes I will be ok luna my stomach just hurts form that hit

obelsik force5; I end my turn

luna; I draw I summon Armored White Bear in attack mode then I set one card face down and end my turn

obelsik force6; it's my turn I draw you call that in opening move you're going to have to do better then that luna you brat if you want to win

luna; stop calling me a brat

obelsik force6; I draw and I summon Ancient Gear Box

luna; he up to something he just insulted my opening move and yet he summon a week monster

obelsik force6;next i play ancient code this spell let me make a clone of my ancient gearbox and now i send both my ancient gearboxs to my grave now my spell kicks in now I can fusion summon a fusion monster without a fusion card now I summon Ancient Gear devil then I play the spell Antique Gear Magic Shield this bosts my

monsters defend by 1200 and now he can't be defeated in battle next I play the spell Ancient Gear power this bost my Ancient Gear attack by 1,000 points for each spell I have it and I get 2 so that 2,000

luna; oh shit has fusion monster now has 3000 attack points

obelsik force6; now I use the effect of my Ancient Gear devil now you lose 1,000 life points forevery spell I have otu and i have 2

luna; what no aughhhhhhhhhhh urk * she scream coughing up a mouth full of spit as her jacket ripped part and her shirt ripped in half making her stomach show *

luna life points drop to 6000

luna; ugh that hurt

lester; luna are all right

luna; il be fine lester

obelsik force6; now go Ancient Gear devil attack luna white bear

luna; no aughhhhhhhhhhhh augh * she yelled coughing blood *

( luna life points drop to 4800 )

lester; damn you stop hurting luna you are going to pay for hurting her no one hurt my girlfriend gets away with it

obelsik force6; big talk boy I end my turn

obelsik force5; you get hurt worse in do time lester so id be more worried about your self then your brat of girlfriend

leo; hey stop insulting my sister

Ashley; if only we could help them

lester; it's my turn I draw; and I play monster reborn so my monster comes back then I sent him to my grave in order to summon jinzo then send jinzo to grave and use my face down trap call of the hunted so jinzo comes back and now I summon jinzo lord 8

obelsik force5; that more like it boy show me what you get it

lester; I said I wood never used cards with the name Machine Emperor again as that not who am any more but for what you did to Leo and Ashley and now luna I will use a Machine Emperor card you made me angry now I use the spell Machine Emperor force this bost both my jinzo attack points by 1,000 this spell is only Machine Emperor card I will ever use I will never use these monsters again

obelsik force5; not bad kid but you are a bart lester way not use these cards whats the big deal

lester;shut up I heard what you guys use to do trap people; in cards and how you lift city in ruins you guys are worse then the the machine emperor who are the once leyed wes to my future and I wont let you or the dark signers make anther ruined future no one should go throw that but Toby did and will make sure that bad future he told us about won't come to pass now jinzo lord 8 attack Ancient Gear Hydra

obelsik force5;aughhhhhhhhhhhh

( obelsik force5 life points drop to 7100 )

lester; now go jinzo attack Ancient Gear Wyvern

obelsik force5: no aughhhhhhh

( obelsik force5 life points dorp to 4300 )

lester; I end my turn with one card face down

obelsik force5;its my turn I draw now your finish boy you will see real power I play the spell brain control so I take your jinzo then I play the spell double summon so now can summon 2 times this turn I summon ancient gear Gadget"then I paly cost down to lower my monsters level now I sent the jinzo I take form you and my gear gadget to my grave in order to summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon

lester; oh shit it has 3000 attack points

obelsik force5; next I play the spell gear destroyer this destorys your spell card boy now your monster attack points drop back to normal now go Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon attack lester jinzo lord 8

lester;aughhhhhhhhh guh he yelled as spit come out has to mouth

( lester life points drop to 5200 )

obelsik force5; now the effect if my Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon kick in your face card is destroyed and he can attack again

lester; what no way

obelsik force5; now go Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon attack life right now give the brat of boy hard hit to the stomach Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon tail smack lesters stomach

lester;aughhhhhhhhh oguh augh urk * he screams coughing blood as has pants ripped into shorts *

( lester;life points hit 2200 )

lester drop to has knee with has eyes glazed over

luna;lester tell me you're all right

lester:...

luna; say something you better be all right * she screams hugging him *

lester;oguh cough il be all right sorry I worried you Luna

obelsik force5; I end my turn

luna; it's my turn I draw and I summon Bird of Roses then I paly spell level bust of the fairy this spell card brings the level of monster in my hand by 1 and lets me summon so I summon Nettles

obelsik force6;hahahaah you get be joking kid what kind move is that

luna; did say I was down now I tune my level 3 Nettles with my Bird of Roses

let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one! That's right - I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon next I play the spell fairy summoner now can summon 2 more times this turn I summon Fire Princess and my burst of if the fairy is steel in paly so I level up my monster in my hand to by 2 levels this time now I summon Spore so now I tune my level 3

spore with my level 4 fire princess Spirit that reigns over the field from the ancient forest! Disguise yourself in this temporary form and descend! Come forth! Synchro Summon! Ancient Pixie Dragon!" next I play spell pot of greed so I can draw 2 cards then I play the spell ancient force this return your Ancient Gear devil attack points back to normal now go Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Ancient Gear devil

obelsik force6;aughhhhhhhhhhhh

( obelsik force6 life points drop to 6300 )

luna; am not down Ancient Pixie Dragon attack obelsik force6 life points

obelsik force6 aughhhhhhhhhhh

( obelsik force6 life points drop to 3600 )

luna; I end my turn with 1 card face down

obelsik force6; not bad luna but not good enough I draw I play Ancient Gear control this lets me take control of your Ancient Pixie Dragon then I play the spell Ancient Gear force Fusion I fuse ancient gear monsters in my grave in order to fusion summon Ancient Gear Megaton Golem

luna; oh no not only did he steel one of my monsters but he summoned a really power fusion monster not good

obelisk force6;you going feel tons pain in a short bit kid now I play the clone gear spell this make clone if your dragon so i sent my dragons to my grave in order to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon am not down yet I play monster reborn to bring back your dragon then I play anger gear force this spell card changing the name on your the card I

steel form you to ancient gear gloem now use my spell fuse gears this lets me fuse your dragon with cards in my hand in order to fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

luna; oh shit what am going to do has Ancient Gear Megaton Golem has 3300 attack points has Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has 4400 attack points and has Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon has 3000 attack points

obelisk force6; so you see you can't win now luna go Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack luna fairy dragon

luna;aughhhhhhhh urk * she yelled as spit come out her mouth *

( luna life points drop to 4500 )

obelisk force6; now go Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attack luna life points right now hit in the stomach

luna;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oguh augh urk * she screams coughing blood as she drops to her knees with her eyes glazed over *

( luna life points drop to 100 )

lester; no luna snap out if it please don't pass out on me * he yelled hugging her *

luna;oguh cough hah hah pant pant am eased lester but I can hang on bit longer

obelisk force6; Ancient Gear Megaton Golem attack luna life points right now

luna; I cant stop it

lester; no I cant let you do that I play quick play spell refuse machine by cutting my life points in haff luna only lose 99 life points

luna;auhhhhhhhhh

( luna life points drop to 1 )

( lester life points drop to 1200 )

obelisk force6; you get one turn lfit kid I end my turn

leo;lester just saved luna thanks goddess

Ashley; yeah but they need to end this on this turn or it all over

lester;its my turn I draw hah hah pant pant pant* Darn am excited now I summon PoweredTuner oguh I don't have enough strength to stand up then I play monster reborn to bring back genex neutron now I tune my level 4 Genex neutron with my level 4 PoweredTuner behold and the path throw time space opens up and the dragon within appers I snyhro summon time dragon

luna;lester summoned has signer dragon

lester;am not down yet I paly spell redo this bring back both my monsters that were just used in snynro summon now I tune my level 4 Genex neutron with my level 4 PoweredTuner behold as gate of time open once more and the road throw time paves the way I snyhro summon time ripple dragon then I play the spell machine hole this destroys all monsters on both of you force members have out now time ripple dragon and time dragon attack obelisk force5 life points

obelisk force5;noooooooooooooooo

( obelisk force5; life points drop to 0 )

obelisk force6; that brat lester just win kid you're going wish you lost am going make your girlfriend suffer

luna pant pant hah hah* great I just lost the strength to stand but I won't back down I play the spelling fairy deal this lets me use monsters my boy firned lester has so I use has time dragon and time ripple dragon to attack you

obelisk force6;nooooooooooooooo

obelisk force6; life points hit 0

luna;hah hah pant pant* I win

lester;hah hah pant pant* yeah

obelisk force7;hahaha do you think this duel over yet luna It's you me now

obelisk force8;this duel is not over not by long shot lester it's you me now

obelisk barrier is gone oh well.

obelisk force10; are you ready

obelisk force11; ready to duel brats

obelisk force12; we are ready to crash

luna; what hah hah pant pant* you get be joking we are to exhausted we can't take 6 of you on

lester; hah hah pant pant* this too much

leo; I don't hah hah pant pant* care if are we still exhuasted but we are jumping in

Ashley;hah hah pant pant* yeah

Ashley 8000 leo 8000

luna 1 lester 1200

obelisk force7 8000 obelisk force8 8000

obelisk force9 8000 obelisk force10 8000

obelisk force10 ;8000 obelisk force11 8000

obelisk force12 8000

obelisk force7: I play the spell card ancient reborn double this let me used s monster my fellow members used now ultimate ancient gear golem comes back and has attack points are double

obelisk force8 I use spell past force this make copies of ultimate ancient gear golem for each of us

obelisk force 7 to 12: we attack with ultimate ancient gear golem

luna;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oguh she sreaming gag hard and spit blood*

luna life point hit 0 and she drops to her knees and her eyes turn white and she hits the floor

lester;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ugh urk * he screams gaging spit out blood *

lester life points hit 0 has eyes turn white and he drops to his knees hit the floor

leo;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh * he gag spitting out blood *

leo life points hit 0 has eyes turn white and he drops to his knees and hits floor

Ashley;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oguh * she gags spitting out blood *

* Ashley eyes turn white and she drops to her knees and hits floor *

obelisk force7; we defeated lester and luna and then defeated Leo and Ashley again now with these brats out cold let's tie them up nice tight to these chairs

obelisk force8; the good idea they put Leo Ashley luna lester in chairs tie them up to the chairs with red ropes around there upper arms lower arms upper legs above and below there knees lower legs ankles and place red duck tape on their mouths

obelisk force9; let's leave these brats here as message for the others

obelisk force10;good idea

obelisk force11; let's get ready

obelisk force12; I enjoy being able to tie you up brats as your not going anywhere tell your friends to come as your going be tied to these chairs for an hour or maybe longer

in hour later

leo Ashley luna lester wake up

leo;screams: "GMMM! MMMMMPH!" through his gag.

Ashley;screams: MMM, MMMGH! GMMM OOMMMFF MMMMMPH!" through her gag.

lester;screams: "Hm mmmmmph,Nmh ghf hmmmmph mm mmmmmph." through his gag

luna;screams;Nmh ghf nmhnm, rfrfnm nmnmh nmn. Mmf nmf hmmrn." through her gag

sora; will Reina we still have a lot time left before the dark signer battle start so what you say I get us some ice cream

riena; sounds like a good idea to me hold on me did you hear that sounds like 4 people screaming oh it Leo Ashley luna and lester they look banged up bad and there tied up gagged to chairs we should untie and ungag

sora; right let's do that then find out what happened they can untie and ungag them

leo;ugh thanks Ashley get beat by ob force chatting then we get tied up then luna lester saved us then they dueled theob and they started cheating so Ashley and I jump in and 4 us lost end up chair tied and gagged

Ashley; they have new cards to

luna; I just can't bevlie we get tied up by them

lester; tell me about it

sora; that is crazy so they upgraded their decks and chated to beat you all

reina;of we know where they were we would go make them pay

leo; I don't think they are coming back this time

ashley; we need rest up if we want to be ready for the duel with the dark signers

luna; yeah and we will beat them in the end

lester;and we will we take them down and save the world this will be the end of the dark signers once and for all I don't plan on ever ending up tied up again but I do wonder who is we are going to duel beside that viper guy like who will he have as has teammate who ever it is we most defeat them we can't lose or we both die if the dark signer do defeat us that is I will do everything I can to keep you safe luna


	7. Chapter 6

yugioh battle to save the multiverse chapter 6 sora and reina vs dark signer ish Goodwin

sora; it only 2 hours lift tell the dark signers to show themselves

reina; yeah will we will be ready for them2 hours later

ish Goodwin; so you most be sora and reina iv heard so much about you two sora; your dark signer so I take it you come here to duel us

reina; so where is your partner

ish Goodwin; I don't need one I take both you on by myself only seeing how I take on the two of you this be how the duel will start sora will go fist then me then reina and you both get 8000 life points but my life points will be double so I start with 12;000

sroa; what fine you're on ish lets do this reina

reina;right

ish Goodwin; you see that spot over there that is where we will in that open failed

sora; fine they can follow her

ish Goodwin; now to change this fuel to vlacno aurna you know how this work you two know all about solid vision and how it makes things more real so thanks to that we do in vlaicno aurna computer;duel field vlanco set up ( sora 8000 reina 8000 )

ish Goodwin 12;000

sora; ok let's get started I draw and I summon Edge Imp Scissor in attack mode and set one card face down I end my turn

ish Goodwin; I draw and I summon Celestial Dark Mage then I summon Celestial Bowman you see when I have celestial monster out I can summon this card form my hand then I play the spell celestial force this give my Celestial Bowman in extra 1,000 attack points now go Celestial Dark Mage attack sora Edge Imp Scissor

sora;aughhhhhhhhhh( sora life points drop to 7800 )

ish Goodwin; now go Celestial Bowman attack sora right now

sora;aughhhhhhhhh oguh urk * he gags as spit come out his mouth and has jacket rips apart *sora; life points drop to 6800

reina; you ok sora

sora; yeah I am trap card open call of the hunted so now I can bring back Edge Imp Scissor ish Goodwin; I end my turn

reina; it's my turn I draw and I summon vampire sorcerer in attack mode but am not down I paly vampire path this spell let me summon anther vampire this turn however that monster level drops by 2 so now I summon vampire grace now go vampire sorcerer attack ish Celestial Bowman

ish Goodwin;aughhhhhhhhh( ish life points drop to 11.800 )

reina;am not down go vampire grace attack Celestial Dark Mage ish;aughhhhhhhhh ( ish life points drop to 11.200 )

reina; I play the spell vampire burn this spell let me had another spell to my hand and you lose 1,000 life points

ish;aughhhhhhhhhh ish life points drop 10.200reina; I play the spell pot of greed so now I can draw 2 cards I end my turn with one card face down and this the spell vampire castle

ish Goodwin;its my turn I draw and I summon Celestial Tuner then I play monster reborn so my Celestial Dark Mystic Celestial come back then I paly mystic path now can summon another Celestial Dark Mystic Celestial now i play the spell dark tunner if 2 monsters with the same name and tuner our out I can use them to dark snyhro monster without the need levels so now tune my 2 Celestial Dark Mystic Celestial with my Celestial Tuner When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without I dark snyhro summon Celestial Conquering Dragon now this monster attack points go by the number of cards in my hand and I have 3

sora;shit

reina;carp

ish Goodwin;Celestial Conquering Dragon attack reina vampire sorcerer reina;aughhhhhhhhhhhh oguh urk* she gagged spiting as her jacket riped part *

( reina life points drop to 6500 )

sora;reina are you ok

reina;yeah that just hurt but I will be ok

ish Goodwin; I end my turn with one card face down

sora;then it my turn I

ish;hold on kid trap card open crimson chains

sora;huh what iv never heard of that card

reina;what dos this card do

ish Goodwin; you're about to find outchains can shot out the card

sora;what the chains are warping around my arms and legsreina;me to this card is tieing us up what kind effect is this

ish Goodwin;this card make so you can't summon any monsters play any cards face down or draw any cards as long as your chained up like that

sora;what but then can we duel tied up like this

ish Goodwin;you cant so it just makes you Brats easier to defeat

reina;no fair

ish Goodwin;Conquering Dragon attack sora

sora;aughhhhhhhhhhhh urk * he gagged coughing up mouth full of spit as shirt is turning apart and his pants rip into shots *

( sora life points drop to 3800 )

ish Goodwin;now for you reina Conquering Dragon attack reina vampire grace reina;aughhhhhhhh ugh urk * she gagged a she shirt riepd in half showing her stomach *

reina life points drop to 5500

ish Goodwin;you did not suffer enough reina now my dragon attack you againreina;aughhhhhhhhhhh oguh * she gagged coughing blood as her pants ripped into shorts and her boots burn up *

reina life points drop to 2500

sora;damn it leave reina alone

reina;the only way we can fight back is to get their chains off I know just how do it I can't use my arms will chained up or my legs will chained up but I have cards in my hand of I time it right I can do this she drop her spell card and catch it with her toes

reina; I use the spell trap destroyer this destroy your trap now sora and I will be freed from these chains

ish Goodwin;so she used her feet to paly spell card to stop my trap smart move

reina;fainy untied

sora;yeah now let's pick up where we lift off I draw I play death toy fusion I fuse Fluffal Bear Edge Imp Chain claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! fusion summon Death toy Scissor Tiger!" now I use Death toy Scissor Tiger!"now I can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon I used 2 so ish say goodbye to your dragon and your face card ish Goodwin;what no

sora;now my death toy scissor tiger get 300 extra attack points for all death toy monsters and I have one so that boss has attack points to 2200 now go attack ish right now

ish;aughish life points drop to 9.200

sora; I set 2 cards face down and my turn

ish Goodwin;ok kid your asking for it I draw and I play the spell last turn call this bring back the monsters I used in my snyhro summon 2 Celestial Dark Mystic and Celestial Celestial Tuner next I summon Celestial Undertaker and my spell is steel in paly so now can use my monsters yo dark snyhro summon without the need level so now I tune Celestial Dark Mystic and Celestial Celestial Tuner Celestial Undertaker When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without I dark snyhro summon Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos

sora;oh shit it has 4000 attack points

reina;oh no

ish; now I use Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos you take your Death toy Scissor Tiger attack points as damage

sora;what aguhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk oguh * he gags coughing blood as he shoes burn apart *( sora life points drop to 1600 )

ish; how you like that one boy now Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos attack sora monster sora;of this get throw I lose I can't let that happen trap card open death toy block this blocks your attack

ish; fine I end my turn

reina; I draw I play spell vampire tree this spell lets me some two level 5 vampire monsters by setting 2 cards in my deck to my grave and now I will summon them I summon vampire duke and shadow vampire now I over lay them tighter XYZ summon rank 5 Crimson Knight Vampire but am not down I play the spell vampire fusion I can fuse 2 level 4 zombies in my hand in order to fusion summon Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon

sora;nice move reinareina;thanks and I paly the spell pitch black hole this spell can only be used when I have 2 monsters out and you have one monster with high atk points so your monsters get destroyed

ish;what damn itreina;now your open for attack go ish Goodwin

ish;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk she gagged( ish life points drop to 7700 )

reina; now it your turn Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon attack ish

ish;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oguh * she gagged coughing blood *( ish life points drop to 4700 )reina; I end my turn with one card face down

ish;foolish reina you will pay for what you did kid it start with this I draw now you see true power brat you will soon see that you brats are about to lose then you two will die cant you understand you just can't beat me i paly the spell brian control so, I will take control of your monster Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon then I will summon the dark tunner blaze fighter then use has effect if this card is used for a snyhro summon I can snyhro summon any monster even if I don't have the listed cards so tune my dark tuner blaze fighter with your Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon Source of strength that wells from the dimension of chaos! The origin and the apex of everything! Slake your endless craving in this world for a brief time! Descend! Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin

sora;what that card looks like the crimson dragon we ben told about

ish;trust me this not the crimson dragon this card in the incomptle vision if the dark god monster and so he take this the form of the cirisosn dragon so he not the cirison he just using the form tell get has true form out now go Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin attack reina Crimson Knight Vampire

reina;what but your monster has 0 attack points

ish;true but due to my monster effect when he attacks has attack points become the some as your monsters attack points and he can't be destroyed in battle or attacked reina;what aughhhhhhhhhhhhh

ish; I end my turn

sora; it my turn I draw I play death fusion this let me fuse 2 monster in my hand I fusion summon Death-Toy Daredevil next I play the spell death toy dare this spell let my by your monster and attack you by sending my other monster to my grave go Death-Toy Daredevil attack ish right now

ish;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk she gagged( ish life points drop to 700 )

sora; I end my turn with a face down

Ish; it my turn I draw you going pay for that sora now I summer dark tuner monster hahahahahahaa it time behold as I sent my dark tuner and my Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin to the grave

sora;you what iv get bad feeling about thisreina;me to sora

ish;Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world! Synchro Summons! Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimate Bishbaalkin!"behold the true form of the dark god monster

sora;so that its true form

reina;again with o attack points

ish; Ultimate Bishbalkin the Ultimate Legendary Phantasm God effect kick in can summon Uchatsuimiime Tokens 4 of them to your side sora and 4 to reina next I play pick attack this let me attack as 5 times sora as you have 5 monster and riena you have 5 so can attack you 5 timessora;what

reina;no

ish;go Ultimate Legendary Phantasm God Bishbalkin attack sora 4 Tokens oh and there something you may want to know boy this card get 1,000 attack points forever monster outsora;what 10.000 it has 10,000 attack points

ish;say goodbye to 4 of your monsters witch drop my monster attack points to 6000 however my spell had 2nd effect when am down attacking my dragon gets destroyed by then it 2nd effect kick it keep its form being destroyed then 3rd effort kicks in seeing how I destroyed 4 of your monsters sora you lose 200 point pressure monster so that 800

sora;no aughhhhhhhhhhhh urk he gagged sora life points drop to 1000

ish;now go finish sora off

reina;sora no I can't let you do that trap card open this force you to do battle with me ishish;how cute trying safe your boyfriend huh fine then I attack 4 of your tokens witch drops my dragon attack points to 2000 and then my spell kicks and the something happen so you lose 800 life points reina

reina;aughhhhhhhhh ugh she gagged

reina life points; dorp to 1700

ish;now I play the spell bust deal this but my dragon attack points by 2000 so now I attack your vampire

reina;augghhhhhhhhhhhh urgh she gaggedreina life points dorp to drop to 200reina;drops to her knees with her eyes glazed over and blood running down her month

sora;reina no she hurt she get hurt saving me am one that should be saving her

ish;now my dragon lose 1000 attack points oh and my spell effect kick in and then thr same thing happen so you lose 200 life points that mean you lose the duel reina

reina;oh no am going lose

sora;no your not trap card damage taker now I take the damage inside of you reinasora;aughhhhhhhhhhhh ough he gaggedsora life points dorp to 800

reina;oh thanks for saving me sora

sora;any time I cant lose you reina I will do all can to keep you safe

ish;cute but that dos not matter I steel have one more attack now I attack sora only monster lift and again my spell kick ni now you lose 200 more life points sora but I play my quick play spell burn force this triple the damage you would take

sora;aughhhhhhhhhhh oguh he gagged

sora; life points drop to 200 and the dots to his knees with his eyes glazed over and blood running down his mouth

reina;oh no sora get up snap out of it

ish;hahahahaa you have one turn left sora reina one turn then you both die I end my turn

reina; it my turn I drew ugh am in so much pain I having hard time drawing from my deck I draw I paly zambie discard this let me send zambie card form my deck to my grave then I use effect of card used in this duel I pick monster reborn so now I bring back Drochshile the Spirit King then I use my Vampire Kingdom so has attack point sog by 500 now he has 3300 but am not down I play the spell zambie road now I use effect of my spell 2 more time so 1,000 more atk points get add to my Drochshile the Spirit King so now has 4300 but not even close to being now I play vampire drawer now get draw 6 new cards and I play the spell vampire take over this let me or poasn on my team summon monster from there deck no metter what kind monster is even of fusion or snyhro or xyz it be summon without the need cards just long as it at or lower than my strongest monster so go head sora

sora; right I summon death-Toy Piton Kraken

reina;oh there something else you should know ish of sora monster is weaker then main has monster attack points get bosted by 1,000 now

reina;I ugh I ugh oah reina vision blurs and as she fail to floor

sora;reina no come on reina wake-up wake up you have to be ok it my fault I let her take to much damage it to much of tool on her body now she passed out am sorry reina he yell crying

ish;how sweet but it matter not she not able get up finish her turn so you get her turn then I kill you and your brat of girlfriend

sora;shut up you will pay for what you did to reina now get ready ugh am not in much better shape then reina so I better finish this before I pass out to I play the spell card death battle this spell lets my bypass your monster and use both my own and reina monster to attack you ish;you what this cant be I won't die here I can't stop your attack but that don't mean I will die here you take my place she-witch places with ob force1( ish life points drop to 0 )

sora;hah hah pant rugh carp my vision starting to blur

ish;you two win this battle but am steel aive and that ob force member dies in my place we wil meat again and next time you two will die

sora;great she going return ugh he said passing out next to reina

yuya;there was duel over there one dark signer most duel someone but which of us dudled I need check out and fast 5 mins later

yuya;sora reina there in bad shape better call yuto he pull out his cell phone yuto it me Yuya I need your help sora reina dueled dark signer they most have won as there steel alive but there in bad shape help me take them to the er

yuto;right I be there in 2 mins2 mins later

yuto;yeah they are in bad shape we take them er Leo Ashley luna and lester are in there recovering to

they can take sora and reina to erin hour later;

sora;ugh where am wight am in er reina where you are you ok

yuya;relex sora she right next to you we find you two out cold in bad shape and bright you herereina;ugh sora what happen

sora; we ARE in er reina you passed out I finished the duel for us ish was about to lose then she switch places with one ob force members so she would not die she said she come back for rematch later were in no shape to be dueling again any time soon

yuto;s so that the dark signer you faced

leo;so you ended up in here to sora

Ashley;and you to reina

luna; so they dueled rex and romon Goodwin sister

lester;sounds like it was hard duel

miu;sora are you all right

sora;miu am sorry you had to see me in this shape

miu;the dark signers did this to you and reina they wil pay for what they down to you am going to find one them right way

sora;ugh miu don't I can't lose you iv away wanted to have sister now I get you it dos not metter to em of your clone vison of the you form parallel unvurise your steel my sister to me

miu;you won't sora I will step up take them down

reina;but you need help depend on who you face he or she could be too much for you so stay here please

miu;sorry but I can't let them get away with putting my brother and his girlfriend in the er they are going to pay for what they did to you two I will return brother don't worry you can count on me I will win and take one of them down for you my brother and for reina your my brother,s girlfriend and I cant stand by after what they did two you both


	8. Chapter 7

yugioh battle to safe the multiverse chapter 7 mokuba vs dark signer weevil

mokuba;let see I need find some who am sure I can take but witch if the dark signers

weevil; find you mokuba you don't seem that strong of duelst so I wil face you in duel I sure I can beat you

mokuba;funny you should knoq that your one weeker mumebr if the dark signers am sure I can beat you

weevil;that be the day me lose to you look bart I don't plan on lose ever again and I start my come back by killing you at the end if this duel kid and this spot don't right for our duel so lets chgine the spot to forest

mokuba;am not bart and I will be one who wins this duel this

weevil;there no way I can lose to some as week as you lets get this duel stared

mokuba;am not week iv getting realy good at dueling with noah help and am good enuhg to beat you now lets duel

mokuba;8000  
weevil;8000

mokbua;am fist i draw i summon Alien Dog in atk mode then i set one card face down and end my turn

weevil;hahahaa so you use in alien deck huh mokuba will then you soon feel the power if my deck i draw i summon .Flying Kamakiri #1 next i paly the spell Insect force this let me summon 2nd monster this turn i summon Flying Kamakiri 2 i set 2 cards face down then paly the spell insect draw so i can draw 4 new cards then play the spell web boster this web up your face down card so you cant use it this turn it has 2nd effect but you find out later what that is go Flying Kamakiri 2 take out mokuba Alien Dog

mokuba;no aughhhhhhhhhhh

weevil;now go Flying Kamakiri #1 attack mokuba life points driestly

mokuba;shit aughhhhhhhhhhhhh urk he gaged coughing tons spit and has shirt rips a part

mokuba; life points dorp to 6600

wevill;next the 2nd effect my web boster kicks in you lose 500 life points for every atk i made ths turn

mokuba;wha aughhhhhh oguh he gag coughing month full if spit and has pants ripe in to shorts and has shoes socks burn up

mokuba life points dorp to 5600

wevill;i end my turn

mokuba;ugh that relly hurt its my turn i draw and i summon Alien Shocktrooper next i play the sepll alien do this bring back my alien dog now go alien dog take out weevil Flying Kamakiri

weevil;aughhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dorp to 7900

mokuba;now its your turn go Alien Shocktrooper atk weevil life points

weevil;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dorp to 6000  
mokuba; i end my turn with one face card

wevill;hahahaa your doing better then i toguth kid but you wont win now mokuba i revel my trap web of shadows

mokuba;huh what dos that card do i never heard if it befor

wevill;your about to find out mokuba web can shot out card warping around mokuba arms legs and th web if web stick to tree leaveing mokuba hanging freee tree

mokuba;what the deal with this card way am tied up in sprider web i cant move my arms or my legs how can i duel tied up like this

wevill;this card keep you tied up for 2 turns you lose 200 life points every turn your tied up

mokuba;great this is bad

wevill;oh your right boy you see mokuba this card for next 2turn your bound up in that web lets me summon2 monsters so i summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky and Cockroach Knight i end my turn and seeing how you can move you wil end your trun right mokuba

mokuba;i end my turn aughhhhhhhhhhhhh noguh he coguhs spit

mokuba; life points dorp to 5400

mokuba;wha what no mmmmhphmphmphm he screamed as web gagged has month

wevill;then its my turn i draw now i bit your around way you just get your motnh waped shut with web right mokuba will ever time you lose 200 life points dienfirn part your body that not ben coverd in web yet get web around in this case your motuh was gagged with web next be your feet bart now i summon Cocoon of Evolution then i sent my cockroasch kignth to my grave in order to summon Insect Queen[you should feel lucky for now mokuba i cant attack you when ever summon2 or more monster so i turn my turn

mokuba;mphphmphmmh

wevill;i take that as you ending your turn

mokuba;mphmphphmmh

mokuba;life points dorp to 5200 and web warp tie mokuba feet together

weivll;it my turn i draw i summon Killer Needle and Pheromone Wasp i set one card face dwon and end my turn it your move mokuba just so you know when you die you going be tied up red roeps and inrpsioend in the darkness relam hahahhaahaa

mokuba;augh fianly am ungagged and untied your going pay for that move weevil its my trun i draw and i pal alien force know get draw 6 cards form ym deck he said picnig up 6 cards

mokuba;now I summon Alien Psychic next I play the spell alien blast this lets me summon anther monster this turn I summon the tunner acceleron alien now I tuner them tohter in order snynro summon alien dragon now my alien dragon effect kicks this lets me summon Alien Warrior now go alien warirror take out weevil Killer Needle

weevil;aughhhhhhh

weevil; life points dorp to 5400

mokuba; now go alien dragon take out weevil Pheromone Wasp

weevil;aughhhhhhhhh

weevil;lfie points dorp to 3200

weevil;you feel in to my trap mokuba now trap card open insect force this card add monster form ym deck to my hand and this spell lets me summon insect fighter who can deal 1,000 if damged to you mokuba now go insect fighter punch mokuba in has stomach

mokuba;urk my stomach he gagged coguhnig blood

mokuba;aughhhhhhhhh

mokuba; life points dropt o 4200

mokuba;i end my turn with face card you get luck shot in weivll

weevil;its my turn I draw I paly the spell insect battle by senting all but one my monsters to my grave I can summon monsters with the name Insect Queen in it so sp summon Ultimate perfact Insect Queen and I summon Metamorphosed Insect Queen

mokuba;shit has ulitamte perfact Insect Queen has 3500 atk points and has Metamorphosed Insect Queen has 2800 atk points

weevil;now to go ulitamte perfact Insect Queen attack mokuba dragon

mokuba;aughhhhhhhhhhhh

mokuba life points dorp to 3700

weevil; now your up Metamorphosed Insect Queen mokuba alien warriror

mokuba;aughhhhhhhhhhhh oguh he gagged coguhig blood

mokuba;life points dorp to 2700

weevil; now go insect qeeen attack mokuba lfie points

mokuba;aughhhhhhh oguh he gagged feeing to has knees couguhnig up motuh full blood with has eyes glazed over

mokuba; ;life points dotp to 500

I end my turn with this the sepll army of the qeeen by giving up 1.000 life points and remove 10 cards form my deck to ym grave I can sp summon nahter monster I summon Great Moth

mokuba;oguyh that hrut this not good he get 4 power full monsters I don't have any wil I make this turn cont I draw I paly monster reborn so my alien dragon comes back then I paly spell coast down to lowet the level if monster in my hand so now I summon Alien Mother and I paly the spell alien ship this bost my alien mother attack points by 1,000 and your insect qeen is destoyed next I play the spell mother ship this switch the atk point sif my alien dragon with the atk points fo your ulitamte perfact Insect Queen and lets him atk 2 times go alien king blow way has ulitamte perfact Insect Queen

weevil;aughhhhhhhhhh

weevil lfie points dorp to 2700

mokuba; now go alien mother take out Metamorphosed Insect Queen

weevil;aughhhhhhhhh

weevil life points dorp to 2000

mokuba;now alien mother attack great moth

weevil;aughhhhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dorp to 1300

mokuba; I end my turn with face card

weevil;hahahaha ocne again you wlaked in to my trap mokuba trap card open call of the moth this let me summon moth form deck that is high level then the moth you destoyed so now sp summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth now I paly the spell moth force at the start if my next I get to bring back 3 monsters with mean my earth bound god will apper down side is I cant attack you this turn I end my turn

mokuba; it my turn I draw I end this duel right here right now of weevil gets anther am going lose and die I cant let that happen I play spell snyhro level this let me send my alien dragon to my grave in roder to summon utlamte alien dragon

weevil;hahaha big deal eh has some number if atk points as my moth

mokuba;oh it is big deal weevil you see my monster effect bust has atk points by 1,000 on the turn he is summon now go take out weevil Ultimate Great Moth

weevil;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dotp to 300

mokbua;am not down yet weevil I paly the spell alien space by lowering my monsters atk points to 1500 he can attack again and all your face down cards are desotyed this duels ends now weevil

weevil;no no no I wont let it end here I did not become dark signer just to lose again let alone lose to some one like you if chateing is only way to win then that is what I will do he yells elbowing mokuba in the stomach

mokuba;ough he spot

weevil;your going to end now hhe yelled grabing mokuba by has neck

mokuba;coguh your chokeing me sotp

weevil;i wont sotp I sanp your neck right here and now of you don't end turn right now he yelled squuenig mokuba neck tighting

mokuba;coughc oguh ogh gurk I end my turn

weevil;hahahaa good now its my turn and it time for you to die mokuba I draw and I summon Larvae Moth Armored Centipede Parasite Paranoid and now I send all 3 of my monsters to my grave in order to my earth bound god earth bound inrotmal Insect dark king

mokuba;it ha 3200 atk points what can do sotp it I had this duel won and he force me to end my turn

weevil;get reday mokuba death awights now go earth bound god earth bound inrotmal Insect dark king atk mokuba dagon

mokuba;auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

mokuba;urk he gagged

mokuba;lfie points dorp to 300

weevil;now its time I reviel the effect if my monster when you take damage to your life points he can attack you again now this duel is over go earth bound god earth bound inrotmal Insect dark king attack mokuba life points right now end this duel

mokuba;trap card open damage deal this card makes so get attack by your monster I will have 1 life point lift

mokuba;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oguh he gagged

mokuba; life points drop to 1

weevil;you steel don't get do you mokuba you bart I told you this is turn you die and you will die this turn now I paly the sell attack path buy sending haff my attack to my grvae my monster is able to attack you once again now die mokuba you bart go earth bound god earth bound inrotmal Insect dark king attack mokuba life points right now

mokuba;nooooooooooooooooooooooooo aughhhhhhhhhhh urk he cough blooded and has eyes turn prue whtite mokuba droped to has knees hit floor dead

weevil;hahahahaa I win and now your dead mokuba now you be inrpsiedn in the darkness rleam you wake up there be be traped forever

mokubas gets sucked in to the darkness relam

mokuba;ugh where am I ever thing so dark is this the darkness relam way cant I move my arms or my legs wight am tied up in red ropes these ropes are so tick tight I cant break free or move so this what happens to any hwo losese to dark signer and die so that mean am dead seto naoh am sorry I failed to beat weevil I don't no how long I will be tied up trpaed here but I know seto and naoh will safe me I cant keep my eyes open for much long my energy is drained am going pass out ugh

weevil;master ian I did it I killed mokuba

ian;yeah you may killed him by chateing but I don't really care about that the faci that you did kill him si that metters that one less mumber if there team to deal with and soon I wil get my revgne on toby I wonder witch who will be killed next by oen iof my dark signers I cant wight to find out the next duel is about to happen let see how miu dos with one my dark signers hahahahaha


	9. update

yugioh battle to safe the multiverse chapter 7 mokuba vs dark signer weevil

mokuba;let see I need find some who am sure I can take but witch if the dark signers

weevil; find you mokuba you don't seem that strong of duelst so I wil face you in duel I sure I can beat you

mokuba;funny you should knoq that your one weeker mumebr if the dark signers am sure I can beat you

weevil;that be the day me lose to you look bart I don't plan on lose ever again and I start my come back by killing you at the end if this duel kid and this spot don't right for our duel so lets chgine the spot to forest

mokuba;am not bart and I will be one who wins this duel this

weevil;there no way I can lose to some as week as you lets get this duel stared

mokuba;am not week iv getting realy good at dueling with noah help and am good enuhg to beat you now lets duel

mokuba;8000  
weevil;8000

mokbua;am fist i draw i summon Alien Dog in atk mode then i set one card face down and end my turn

weevil;hahahaa so you use in alien deck huh mokuba will then you soon feel the power if my deck i draw i summon .Flying Kamakiri #1 next i paly the spell Insect force this let me summon 2nd monster this turn i summon Flying Kamakiri 2 i set 2 cards face down then paly the spell insect draw so i can draw 4 new cards then play the spell web boster this web up your face down card so you cant use it this turn it has 2nd effect but you find out later what that is go Flying Kamakiri 2 take out mokuba Alien Dog

mokuba;no aughhhhhhhhhhh

weevil;now go Flying Kamakiri #1 attack mokuba life points driestly

mokuba;shit aughhhhhhhhhhhhh urk he gaged coughing tons spit and has shirt rips a part

mokuba; life points dorp to 6600

wevill;next the 2nd effect my web boster kicks in you lose 500 life points for every atk i made ths turn

mokuba;wha aughhhhhh oguh he gag coughing month full if spit and has pants ripe in to shorts and has shoes socks burn up

mokuba life points dorp to 5600

wevill;i end my turn

mokuba;ugh that relly hurt its my turn i draw and i summon Alien Shocktrooper next i play the sepll alien do this bring back my alien dog now go alien dog take out weevil Flying Kamakiri

weevil;aughhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dorp to 7900

mokuba;now its your turn go Alien Shocktrooper atk weevil life points

weevil;aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

weevil;life points dorp to 6000  
mokuba; i end my turn with one face card

wevill;hahahaa your doing better then i toguth kid but you wont win now mokuba i revel my trap web of shadows

mokuba;huh what dos that card do i never heard if it befor

wevill;your about to find out mokuba web can shot out card warping around mokuba arms legs and th web if web stick to tree leaveing mokuba hanging freee tree

mokuba;what the deal with this card way am tied up in sprider web i cant move my arms or my legs how can i duel tied up like this

wevill;this card keep you tied up for 2 turns you lose 200 life points every turn your tied up

mokuba;great this is bad

wevill;oh your right boy you see mokuba this card for next 2turn your bound up in that web lets me summon2 monsters so i summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky and Cockroach Knight i end my turn and seeing how you can move you wil end your trun right mokuba

mokuba;i end my turn aughhhhhhhhhhhhh noguh he coguhs spit

mokuba; life points dorp to 5400

mokuba;wha what no mmmmhphmphmphm he screamed as web gagged has month

wevill;then its my turn i draw now i bit your around way you just get your motnh waped shut with web right mokuba will ever time you lose 200 life points dienfirn part your body that not ben coverd in web yet get web around in this case your motuh was gagged with web next be your feet bart now i summon Cocoon of Evolution then i sent my cockroasch kignth to my grave in order to summon Insect Queen[you should feel lucky for now mokuba i cant attack you when ever summon2 or more monster so i turn my turn

mokuba;mphphmphmmh

wevill;i take that as you ending your turn

mokuba;mphmphphmmh

mokuba;life points dorp to 5200 and web warp tie mokuba feet together

weivll;it my turn i draw i summon Killer Needle and Pheromone Wasp i set one card face dwon and end my turn it your move mokuba just so you know when you die you going be tied up red roeps and inrpsioend in the darkness relam hahahhaahaa

mokuba;augh fianly am ungagged and untied your going pay for that move weevil its my trun i draw and i pal alien force know get draw 6 cards form ym deck he said picnig up 6 cards

mokuba;now I summon Alien Psychic next I play the spell alien blast this lets me summon anther monster this turn I summon the tunner acceleron alien now I tuner them tohter in order snynro summon alien dragon now my alien dragon effect kicks this lets me summon Alien Warrior now go alien warirror take out weevil Killer Needle

weevil;aughhhhhhh

weevil; life points dorp to 5400

mokuba; now go alien dragon take out weevil Pheromone Wasp

weevil;aughhhhhhhhh

weevil;lfie points dorp to 3200

weevil;you feel in to my trap mokuba now trap card open insect force this card add monster form ym deck to my hand and this spell lets me summon insect fighter who can deal 1,000 if damged to you mokuba now go insect fighter punch mokuba in has stomach

if any one can upda claen up the bad rightin let me know so cna make this story look ncier


End file.
